


Waking up Married

by JillMarie



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Fluff, Happy Ending, J2 AU, M/M, Meant To Be, Schmoop, Smut, married in vegas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1533026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JillMarie/pseuds/JillMarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His first thought: "Who are you?"</p><p>It's the morning after his cousin's bachelor party in Vegas and Jared Padalecki wakes up with the mother of all hangovers. Even worse, he's in a stranger's penthouse having woken up with something else as well—a funny, arrogant, sexy…husband.</p><p>Up until now, finding even a boyfriend had seemed impossible—been there, got the broken heart. Then a few body shots with Jason…no, Jensen Ackles and he's gone from first meet to marriage in one night</p><p>When Jared accidentally tells Jensen's boss they're married, Jensen's life becomes a chaotic mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is just a fluffy au written for the spn_meant to be challenge on LJ. No harm or disparagement is intended. I'm just casting these beautiful people in my written fantasy.  
> Special thanks to aire_blair for her beta work and support.

He's not sure what it is, maybe sleeping in a bed that's not his own, but something causes Jensen to wake up.  
He instantly regrets it.  


His brain is clawing its way out of his skull and he's considering letting it win. His stomach is rebelling. Something vile crawled in his mouth and died because christ-almighty his mouth tastes bad.  


He forces himself to sit up and pries his eyelids open against their will. Cursing at himself for not bringing water to bed as is his usual habit, and then he's startled by a noise behind him.  


Turning, he sees he isn't alone in the bed. There, lying on his stomach, facing away from him, is the owner of the sexiest back Jensen has ever seen.  


His hangover recedes momentarily as he examines his situation. He's not naked, and lifting the sheet, he sees the man is still wearing some damn fine boxer briefs. He doesn't feel any aches, pleasant or not, and this fact, along with the underwear, leads Jensen to believe they didn't have sex. Which, damn, because that is a really nice back. Those shoulders and biceps are fucking incredible so Jensen's sure he had wanted sex when he invited the guy back to his suite.  


Who is this guy? He tries to see the man's face, but his hair is covering what isn't smashed into the pillow. Jensen's face scrunches in thought and he regrets it immediately. Water – no coffee instead, something to ease the hangover and a shower. Once he has those, he'll worry about the guy in the bed.

* * *

Jared wakes to the sound of someone talking. Did he leave the TV on? Pushing himself up, he groans at the pain and uneasiness coursing through his body. Oh god, how much did I drink last night? He wonders and opens his eyes slowly.  


Suddenly, he is wide awake. This is not his room and he's, he peeks under the covers to check, nearly naked. What the hell is going on? He hears quiet laughter from the next room and an image flashes in his mind. A guy, a guy with light brown hair and bright green eyes and freckles(!) and a smile that made Jared lightheaded. Jared smiles to himself, a little proud he ended up going home with the hot guy – Jason? Jemsem? Whoever – from last night.  


Climbing out of the luxurious bed, he finds a bottle of water and a packet of Advil on the bedside table. He gratefully swallows the pills and drains the bottle. A quick glance around the room and he locates his clothes and shoes. Even his wallet and phone are waiting for him on the small dresser.  


After a quick trip to the bathroom, dressing and raking a hand through his hair, Jared braces himself for the walk of shame. He opens the door to the main room of the suite and freezes as he catches sight of Jerry? on the phone and thinks holy shit, thank you god of drunks and beer goggles, because that is the hottest man I have ever seen.  


Jensen turns once he sees Jared entering the room and gives him a friendly smile before returning to his phone call. “Thanks, Jim. I've got to go now, but I'll talk to you soon.” He tucks the phone in his pocket and focuses on Jared. “Hey, Jared, how ya feeling? Can I get you something to eat? Some juice? Coffee?”  


He walks over to a small table that room service brought in with several offerings on it. Jensen lifts a cover and looks over at Jared. “Are you interested in breakfast? I ordered nearly the entire menu.”  


Again Jared is offered that friendly smile. “At least have the B12 vitamins. They're supposed to be the best cure for hangovers.” Jensen crosses the room with a bottle of water and the vitamins like he's hoping to coax a timid animal from its cage.  


Jared nods and takes the proffered items. “Thanks.” His voice is rough with sleep and alcohol and he clears his throat before adding, “I guess I should be going.” He's surprised to see Jensen looking shocked or perhaps disappointed.  


“No, wait. You sure you don't want something to eat? Waffles?” he gives Jared a pleading look and lifts the cover off a plate of Belgian waffles with cream and strawberries. “Didn't you say you liked waffles?”  


Jared vaguely remembers a conversation about how Belgian waffles are like dessert for breakfast and he wouldn't mind spending more time admiring the hot guy – Jeremy? but he should really get back to his own room and – a sudden wave of panic hits him. “What time is it?” he demands as he spins around looking for a clock.  


“A little after eleven,” Jensen answers calmly, walking towards Jared ready to prevent him from crashing into things as he turns in his search.  


“Eleven?” Jared squeaks, but then suddenly stills as he is face to face with a set of beautiful green eyes that are looking at him with concern. His panic eases as he wonders how nice is that? This guy seems truly worried about me. He offers Jensen a weak smile. “I need to meet my brother. He's --”  


“Can't you call him?” Jensen interrupts. “I mean, you should have something to eat and I'd like to --” Jared's stomach rumbles loudly and Jensen chuckles, “It's decided then. Have some 'brunch' and call your family.”  


Jared shrugs and pulls out a chair. “You did go to all this trouble. Food will probably cure the hangover, right?”  


Jensen joins him and smiles. “That's what my college roommate always said.”  


Jared whips out his phone and texts his brother. _Just grabbing some food. Will meet up soon._  


His phone buzzes back immediately with a text from his brother. _Dude, 'grabbing food'? Is that what you kids are calling it these days? If you're still with that hot guy from last night, I wouldn't blame you if you 'grabbed food' for the rest of the weekend. Russell might get mad, tho._  


Jared looks up to see Jensen trying not to get caught watching him. “My brother. Says I should take my time. I'm not expected back for a bit.”  


Jensen squints as he thinks. “Your brother, was he the tall guy? I mean, taller than you?”  


Jared tries not to let the surprise he feels show on his face. J-guy met Jeff? “That's the one.”  


Jensen blushes a little as he spreads jelly on a piece of toast. “I'm a little embarrassed about this, because I know I met him and I know I drank with him, but I don't for the life of me remember his name.”  


Jared laughs. He wants to admit that he doesn't remember Jensen's name, but thinks it would ruin their comfortable breakfast. “I won't tell him, but his name's Jeff.”  


Jensen nods, “Jeff, right, and you're all from Texas and it's someone's wedding.”  


“Bachelor party,” Jared corrects him. “My cousin's bachelor party.” He meets Jensen's eye and finds that color has risen in his cheeks.  


“Truth is, I don't remember much of last night,” Jensen admits sheepishly. “I remember the front desk, meeting at the poker tables and then again in the bar...”  


Jared grins at the memory. He remembers the bar. There was dancing in the bar and the guy across the table from him had been pressed against him and driving him crazy. Jared remembers, “And body shots.”  


Jensen colors more and groans inwardly. God, the body shots. Licking salt off that body had driven him past reason last night. Now the memory is doing the same. He shifts in his chair. “That was a mistake,” he groans at the memory of alcohol. His eyes widen instantly. “No offense, I'm sure I enjoyed it at the time,” Jensen says as he holds a glass of ice water to his head, “but I'm paying for it today.”  


Jared smiles. “Glad to see I'm not the only one hurting. You look so put together I thought you weren't hungover.”  


“Oh believe me, I'm hangin',” Jensen says and then closes his eyes, blushes, and bows his head. “I mean --”  


Jared laughs, the other guy's embarrassment relaxing him.  


Jensen's eye flick up at Jared and they both smile. “I need more coffee.” He lifts the carafe and fills his cup. “Want some?” he asks, offering to fill Jared's cup.  


Jared doesn't respond. Instead, he's staring at Jensen's left hand. Or more precisely, the gold band on Jensen's ring finger. His eyes close and he silently berates himself. A married man? I slept with a married man? He feels the need to say something, but pushes away from the table, disgusted with himself.  


“Jared? You alright?” The concern he hears in Jensen's voice makes him turn back to face him.  


“I – you,” he stammers. Jared looks distressed, he sounds distressed. “You're married. I, I can't...”  


Jensen understands. “Yeah, I know, but so are you.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Yeah, I know, but so are you.” Jensen gestures to a small pile of items on the cabinet behind them. “To me.” 

The shock and his hangover make the room spin and Jensen is instantly next to him guiding back to a chair. “I take it you don't remember that part of our evening, either.”

  
Jared buries his head in his hands. “Dude, I don't even remember your name.”

  
Jensen sighs and frowns. “I'm Jensen. And according to this paper you and I have been married for about eight hours.” He hands Jared the document, the photos, and a ring. “I was wearing both of them. Did yours not fit or something?”

  
“Mm-hm,” Jared replies. “Says here I took the wrong size ring.” He hazards a look at Jensen. “I seem to remember wanting yours.”

  
“Right.” Jensen nods, a fond smile blooming on his face. “You had to have one 'just like mine'.”

  
Jared rubs his face again. “Jensen, dude, I'm sorry, but I can't, I mean I just really can't be...” If he can't even bring himself to say the word, he certainly isn't ready for actual marriage.

  
“Yeah, it's okay.” Jensen slouches back into his chair. “That phone call was with my lawyer. If you have no arguments, we can get this annulled within the week.”

  
“Annulled?”

  
“Yeah.” Jensen takes a second to think, knowing he has to play this the right way. He doesn't want to offend Jared; he likes him. Even drunk, he wouldn't have married Jared if he didn't like him. Under other circumstances, he'd want a chance at dating the guy.

  
Clearing his throat he says, “Yeah, see, uh, nothing happened last night. I mean physically, between us to consummate the marriage so we don't need to get a divorce. Unfortunately, with it being the weekend, my lawyer can't draft the annulment papers until Monday. And then, I've got to find a way of getting them to you. Where're y'all from now?”

  
Jared can't help the affection he shows when he hears the drawl. It's what drew him in last night as well. That drawl. That drawl and those lips. Jared's staring at those luscious lips and other visions from the night before become clear. A smile begins to form.  He remembers complaining to Jensen about his cousin and how a troll like him could get married yet Jared couldn't find a decent enough guy to take to dinner. He remembers Jensen saying something cheesy in response, something like how he wouldn't blame guys for wanting to be indecent with him. It had made Jared roll his eyes and laugh.

  
“Texas. San Antonio, actually. And you?”

  
Jensen nods as he remembers this conversation from the night before. “Right. I remember. I'm originally from outside Dallas, but I work in L.A. now.”

  
Jared chuckles. “I never had a long distance relationship before. Why did we think a long distance marriage was going to work?”

  
The change in Jared's demeanor puts Jensen at ease and he shrugs. “My guess? We were influenced by the large amount of alcohol we drank.” Jared nods in agreement. “And my company does have an office in Dallas so, I, most likely, convinced myself I could make it work.”

  
There's a memory of a feeling sweeping through Jared. That lighthearted fresh in love aura a person gets when a relationship is new and full of possibility. It was the reaction he had last night when Jensen had agreed to go with him to his cousin's wedding.

  
Jared takes his first forkful of lukewarm eggs and says, “I hate to put all of this off on you, but when's the next time you were planning a visit to San An? 'Cause I know I've got no trips to L.A. any time soon.”

  
“I have a work trip planned for the eighteenth, down in Texas. If you don't mind being married for two weeks, I'll bring the papers to you,” Jensen offers, hoping Jared doesn't demand a faster conclusion.

 

Before Jared can answer, Jensen's phone rings. Peeking at it, he pales. “Crap. It's my mom. Excuse me a minute, okay?” Then, terror crosses his face. “I didn't send her any pictures last night did I?”

  
Jared shrugs, but grabs his phone to check if he had taken any pictures.

  
Jensen rubs a hand over his face and answers. “Hey Mom, how are you?”

  
“Hey, sweetie, I was just talking to Josh and Liz, and we were wondering when you'll be coming back to town.”

  
“Actually, I'll be there in two weeks. Why? What's up?” He recognized his mother's 'planning' voice and hoped whatever was happening wouldn't interfere with the annulment.

  
“Oh that's perfect!” his mother cheered on the other end, then repeated his answer to someone near her. “Liz and Josh are planning the baby's christening and wanted you to be there.”

  
“Mom, I wouldn't miss my nephew's christening. They can plan it whenever they want. I'll be there. Family first, you know that.” Jensen almost misses Jared's fond smile at his answer.

  
“Of course, dear, but we had been discussing the weekend of the twentieth and --” she paused and Jensen could hear his brother's voice in the background. “Josh has a friend he'd --”

  
“No, Mom. No set ups at family events. You know how uncomfortable that would be?” Jared sniggers, and Jensen looks over at him and scowls. “Besides, I'm seeing someone so, yeah, no set ups.” Jensen smirks at Jared's wide eyed shock.

  
“Oh! Well you should bring him!”

  
“No, Mom. It's way too new for that. Can't have him meet the crazy family this early. He'll run for the hills.”

  
“What's his name and where'd you meet him and what's he like? What's he do?”

  
Jensen's flummoxed by his mom's barrage of questions. “Mom, stop with the twenty questions, I'll give you one answer. His name's Jared. Tell Josh and Liz I'll be there and my love to all of you, but I've got to go.” He disconnects before she can say another word.

  
He closes his eyes and rubs a hand over his face. “I'm sorry. I don't make it a habit to lie to my mom, but I couldn't let them try to set me up for a christening. Can you imagine how awkward that would be?”  
Jared shrugs and pours syrup over his waffles. “More awkward than going to a complete stranger's wedding?”

“Absolutely. A wedding is a big, loud party. People always bring dates to weddings. Baptisms, though are usually date free.”

  
Jared nods in thought for a moment then asks, “Do you still want to be my date for my cousin's wedding?”

  
Jensen blinks in surprise. “You still want me to?”

  
Jared smiles to himself. “I do remember asking and I do remember you saying 'yes'. The wedding is the twentieth. They'll get married and we'll get annulled. We'll make a weekend out of it.” His smile grows as he watches Jensen think it over.

  
“Are they having a band or a deejay?” Jensen's eyes are squinted in serious deliberation.

  
Jared sits back and hums. “Oh, gettin' serious now? Is this a deal breaker?”

  
“It might be, dear husband, it might be.”

  
Jared struggles to keep the smile off his face. “Well, my family doesn't half-ass weddings. They're having a band.”

  
“Cool, I love a good wedding band,” Jensen replies before shoveling a forkful of waffle into his mouth. “How'd you end up with the Vegas wedding if your family doesn't 'half-ass weddings'?”

  
“Obviously that came from your side of the family,” Jared deadpans.

  
Jensen laughs. “'My side', huh? My family would kill me if I got married and they weren't there.”

  
“Better keep me away from that baptism, then. I'd hate to cause your death with the family. ”

  
The Emperor's theme from Star Wars suddenly blares from Jensen's phone, interrupting their joking. Jared laughs at the ring tone, but Jensen curses. “Shit, sorry, I've got to,” he nods at his phone. “Hello, Mr. McDowell. What can I do for you?”

  
“What time is Morgan meeting us?”

  
“Two o'clock, sir. His flight gets in at one.”

  
“Damn. We need a new fourth. Richard's flight is delayed and he won't be getting in until five or some bullshit.”

  
Jensen looks up at Jared who is munching on some bacon. “Just a minute, sir.” He mutes his phone and gives Jared a pleading look. “Do you golf?”

  
“Not well, but I'm alright.”

“Do you have a few hours free this afternoon?”

  
It's his cousin's bachelor party weekend, but Jensen looks so desperate that Jared says yes. And whatever trouble that will cause with his cousin is worth it to see the smile that breaks out on Jensen's face.

  
“Don't worry about that, sir. I've got someone.”

* * *

 

A few hours later, Jared finds himself standing in the Shadow Creek pro shop wearing clothes Jensen had just purchased for him while he waits for a set of clubs. Finding golf clubs for a man of his height wasn't easy, but of course, Jensen had managed to locate a set and was collecting them from the pro as Jared waited.

  
From behind him, he hears a distinctive English accent. “Please tell me you're the new pro they've hired.”

  
Jared turns to the voice to find a handsome, silver haired gentleman who is giving him an appreciative leer.

  
“No. Sorry, I'm only a guest.”

  
“That's too bad,” the man replies as his eyes travel over Jared's torso, making Jared feel as if he's up for auction. “I'm sure lessons with you would be quite enjoyable.”

  
“Uh, thank you?” Jared's discomfort at the man's advances eases when he sees Jensen right outside the door. “I should probably go join my husband.” He nods in Jensen's direction and makes to walk over when the man grabs his arm and stops him.

  
“Ackles is your husband?”

  
Jared's brain screams _Shit!_ But it's too late to take it back as the man is walking towards Jensen.

  
“Ackles!” the man shouts and Jensen's head snaps in his direction as he takes in Jared and the other man.

  
Jared wishes he had telepathy so he could explain, but Jensen gives him a soft smile before addressing the other man. “Mr. McDowell.”

  
“Ackles, why didn't you tell me you were married?” Jensen's eyes flick to Jared's and he sees Jared's panicked apologetic shrug.

“I tend to keep my personal life personal, sir.”

  
“But we could have used this for the Warren account!”

  
Jensen takes a breath and steps closer to his boss. The set to his shoulders and tightness of his expression make Jared think he's ready to punch the man. “Sir, I would never trivialize the fight for marriage equality by using Jared to further my career.”

  
McDowell takes a step back. “No, of course not. I didn't mean to suggest you would. I only... I, I was surprised. That's all.” He turns to include Jared in their discussion. “So, proper introduction?”

  
“Of course,” Jensen smiles politely. “Mr. McDowell, this is my husband Jared. Jared, my boss, Mr. Malcolm McDowell.”

  
“It's a pleasure to meet you, Jared. I look forward to more opportunities to get to know you better.” McDowell thrusts a hand at Jared.

  
“It's nice to meet you, too. Mr. McDowell,” Jared replies, shaking the man's hand. “Jensen's told me a lot about you.”

  
McDowell laughs. “I'm sure he has. Most of it's lies, Jared. I don't actually breathe fire.” He turns to Jensen. “I'll meet Morgan. You get us set with carts and what not.”

  
Jensen nods and they watch the man leave the shop. The second he is out the door, Jensen turns to Jared. “What the hell, man?”

  
Concerned at how he's managed to mess up Jensen's life, Jared says, “I don't know. He was hitting on me and,” he shudders, “well, I saw you and I said the first thing that came to my mind. I'm sorry?”

  
Jensen shakes his head and sighs. “Don't worry, I get it. It's just... fuck. Now my boss thinks I'm married, you know? And I've got to think of why we're no longer married when you know, we're not anymore.”

  
“I could die in a fiery plane crash?” Jared suggests hoping to get Jensen to smile.

  
“Don't tempt me,” Jensen grumbles, then shakes it off. “Sorry.” He gives Jared an understanding smile. “It's not your problem. I'll think of something.” He ducks his head before looking up at Jared. “Sorry my skeevy boss hit on you.”

  
“Please. I outed you to your boss and told him we're married. Getting hit on isn't nearly as bad.”

 

* * *

 

They're on the ninth hole and Jensen hits one of the most impressive tee shots Jared has ever seen – and looking quite perfect doing so. The business talk has been minimal up to that point, but as the group watches Jensen's drive, Jeff Morgan says, “Impressing me here isn't going to impress me in the board room.”

  
Jensen smirks. “That wasn't about impressing you, Jeff. That was about impressing my husband.” He grins playfully over at Jared before turning his attention back to Jeff. “My sales numbers are more than enough to impress a company twice the size of yours.” Nonchalantly, he strips the gloves from his hands and adds, “But you'll see that it's my personal attention to every account that makes our firm impressive.”

  
He turns his back on Jeff Morgan and walks over to Jared.

  
McDowell claps a hand on Morgan's shoulder. “There's a bottle of Macallen in it for you if you can best his drive.”

  
Jared's stunned by the subject change, but if Jeff Morgan is, he doesn't show it. Instead, he grins. “Right. Don't give me that offer when he duffed on the seventh.”

  
“Play to your strengths, I always say,” McDowell replies.

  
Jeff laughs. “All right, Jensen, you beat my score and you win my account.”

  
Jensen looks at him in doubt. “I already have you by three strokes.”

  
“Then it shouldn't be too difficult,” Morgan replies as he makes his approach.

  
Jensen suddenly grabs Jared's hand, squeezes, and whispers, “Holy fuck.”

  
“What?” Jared asks, barely a whisper.

  
“We just made six million dollars,” Jensen whispers and leans his head briefly on Jared's chest.

  
Jared squeezes his hand in return and his mind spins. Who exactly did he marry? Six million dollars!?


	3. Chapter 3

Jared's nervous when they return to the hotel. The other three men have been talking about steaks and cocktails, and Jared's been checking his watch. He has a bachelor party to get to and he really can't miss it.  


In the lobby, Jeff says, “So we'll meet back here in two hours and head over to Colicchio's.”  


In a small panic, Jared grabs Jensen's arm and Jensen, somehow, immediately knows what has Jared worried. “Gentlemen, I forgot, you know with all the excitement of the day, but we have a bachelor party to attend.” Both McDowell and Morgan are confused, but Jensen keeps up his part. “Well, um, I guess Jared could attend the party and I can have dinner with you. I could meet the party later.”  


Jared sees the perfect way out and relaxes. “That'd be perfect.”  


“No, Ackles if you have plans...” Jeff begins, but Jensen cuts him off.  


“I don't. The guy is Jared's college buddy. I've never even met him. In fact, it's just a coincidence that both of us had a trip to Vegas for the same weekend. Otherwise, I'd be home moping that Jared's left me for the weekend.”  


Jared scoffs good-naturedly beside him and Jensen gives him a mock glare.  


For appearance's sake they both go up to Jensen's suite. In the elevator Jensen apologizes but adds, “I need to make a few work calls.” He spends the rest of the ride checking reservations and finding Morgan's room. Once the doors slide open he's done and his attention is on Jared.  


Jensen's nervous. He has so much he wants to say to Jared, but he only has a few minutes and the situation is already at new levels of awkward. “So, hey,” he says, after clearing his throat. “Thanks for today. I couldn't have landed Morgan without you.”  


Jared shoots him a disbelieving look. “Yeah, right. I didn't do anything.”  


Jensen chuckles. “Actually, I was so concerned about if you were having fun, and if we were going to make it back here in time for your party that I didn't worry about Morgan at all. So taking that anxiety away – huge impact on me.”  


Jared is a bit overwhelmed by Jensen's confession and he ducks his head. “Happy to help.”  


He gathers his clothes and a copy of the marriage license and hesitates, unsure what to do next. He'd love to kiss Jensen goodbye and make plans to see each other again. What is the proper etiquette for leaving the husband you're planning to essentially divorce? “Um, well, thanks for the clothes and the golf. I had a great time and I'm glad everything worked out for you.”  


“Thanks. I did, too. I mean, I had a good time. Believe me, I didn't think golf with my boss would ever be fun.” Jensen follows Jared to the door, wanting nothing more than to drag him back into the bedroom and thank him properly. But he's painfully aware that there is no time for sex. That doesn't mean there won't be in the future... “Hey, I don't know if I have your number.” He grabs his phone, checks his contacts and hands it to Jared. “Can I?”  


Jared takes out his phone and presses a button, and Jensen's phone chirps. Smiling, Jared replies, “Now you do.” He can see Jensen wondering how his number ended up on Jared's phone so he holds the phone for Jensen to see and says, “I got it last night.”  


Jensen chuckles when he sees he's listed as 'J.Texas'. He smiles up at Jared. “Feel free to call if you can't handle the strippers in the champagne room tonight. Or, you know, if you need bail money.”  


Jared knows Jensen's teasing, but he can tell it's still an invitation to call and it makes him feel giddy. “Good to know my husband's got my back.”  


Jensen can't help the way his eyes sweep over Jared. “Definitely.”

* * *

 

Once Jared leaves, Jensen collapses on the couch in his suite and makes the call he's been dreading since Jared told McDowell about the marriage.  


There isn't even a hello...  


“No. Just no. This is my weekend. You promised me a weekend so whatever it is the answer is 'no'.”  


“But Danneel, I landed the Morgan account and I thought you'd want to plan how you're going to spend all that wonderful commission.”  


“No shit?”  


“I don't lie to you about money, Dani.”  


He has to pull the phone away from his ear as a loud pitched screech comes over the line. “Oh my god, Jensen,” Danneel squeaks, after she's calmed a bit. “How did you do it?”  


Jensen sighs. “Yeah, that's my other news. I got married.”  


The line is quiet for too long. He knows she didn't hang up, but he doesn't know what else to say. “Dani -”  


“Who the _fuck_ did you marry?” she demands sounding frighteningly calm.  


“It was a drunk Vegas thing and we're getting it annulled in two weeks. I already spoke to Beaver about it, but there's one small problem,” he confessed.  


“The problem is you didn't answer my question. Who the fuck did you marry?!”  


“A guy named Jared,” he grabs his copy of the license and reads, “Padalecki. He's a nice guy from Texas.”  


“Okay. I was worried you were going to say McDowell or Morgan,” Danneel says with obvious relief in her voice. “What's the problem? You didn't catch something did you? It'd serve you right for doing this to me, making me work on my one Saturday off in months.”  


“No, it's worse and I'm not making you work, Dani,” he grumbles, annoyed that she's not taking him seriously even though he knows he'd treat her the same way. “Jared met McDowell and told him we were married.”  


“What?!”  


“McDowell was flirting with him in the pro shop and Jared didn't know what to do. So, he said we were married.” Regret floods him at the admission.  


But Danneel starts laughing. “Oh my god, really? Oh that's, that's hilarious.” She laughs a bit more and takes a few deep breaths to calm herself. “Okay. That was worth disturbing my Saturday. Thanks, Jensen.”  


“I'm so glad I can entertain you. But the thing is, I need you to come up with a story because obviously I'm not staying married to this guy and since he's met McDowell...” he trails off knowing she'll understand him.  


“Right. Yeah, it's got to be believable and the less drama the better.”  


“Thanks, you're the best and I promise another percentage point at the very least on your next commission check.”  


“So this Jared guy, he must be pretty hot, 'cause if you were drunk you weren't exactly looking for his inner beauty.”  


Jensen sighs, Jared was definitely hot, but that wasn't the only thing that attracted Jensen. “He's fuckin' gorgeous.”  


“And if you hung out with him all day, he must be a pretty decent person, too,” she says sounding surprisingly sympathetic.  


“Yeah, he's probably the best guy I've dated in the past year only I had to go and marry the guy. So essentially our second date will be us breaking up. How messed up is that?”  


“Only you, Jensen,” she replies in sympathy.

* * *

 

Jared looks around the crowded, dirty hotel room and compares it to the opulence of Jensen's suite, but his brother, Jeff is not impressed.  


Jared suffers the expected teasing from his big brother about spending the day with 'lover-boy', but he doesn't really mind. He had a great time with Jensen and he's well aware that he'd never be able to golf at Shadow Creek if it hadn't been for Jensen's work obligations.  


“What's with the clothes, Jare? You his Ken doll or something?” Jeff asks with all the mocking a good older brother is supposed to have.  


Jared shrugs nonchalantly. “Jeans aren't permitted at Shadow Creek, so Jensen bought me some new stuff.”  


Jeff's eyes bug out. “Shadow Creek?” Jared smirks and Jeff adds, “Jared, that's like one of the best courses in the country! That guy from last night took you there?” Jared nods. “Dude,” his brother continues, “you've got to hold on to that guy. That's some serious coin to drop.”  


Part of Jared wants to boast about Jensen's business deal, but he doesn't think that's his place. “Well, he did agree to attend Russell's wedding.”  


Jeff is impressed. “Well, you must really be something if you can score a second date from a Vegas hook-up.”

 

 

Richard Speight calls Jensen the moment he arrives, needing to know how the golf game went.  


“Landed the Morgan account,” Jensen replies trying to sound nonchalant even though he is buzzing with excitement.  


“Jensen, that's awesome. That's more commission than we made all year!”  


“I know, but there's one more thing, McDowell thinks I'm married, so play along.” Jensen doesn't want Richard to know the truth, especially since Jared won't be around.  


Richard is quiet for a beat. “Can I ask why he thinks that?”  


Jensen sighs. “He hit on my friend, and the guy said the first thing he thought of to make McDowell back off.”  


“Okay. Anything else?”

 

 

At dinner, Jensen explains to Jeff Morgan that part of the 'personal attention' that he gives every client is that he and his staff are at their beck and call 24/7. Most emergencies are handled by his elite staff, each of whom he has hand-picked, but occasionally something does require his attention.  


Now that Richard has joined them, Jensen lets Malcolm and Richard entertain Jeff. He politely follows the conversation, but his mind is drifting to thoughts of Jared. Specifically that it's a shame that he had been in the same bed as the man, but nothing seemed to have happened.  


His phone flashes another text, dragging him from his thoughts of the night before. He can't fight the pleased smile when he sees it's from Jared. It's a picture of Jared looking miserable while being surrounded by strippers with huge silicone breasts. It reads _'I wish you were here.'_  


Jeff Morgan notices Jensen's expression and huffs a small laugh. “How long you been married?”  


Jensen blinks at him, confused for a moment. “Oh, uh, not long. Why?”  


“'Cause you've got it bad. Only newlyweds have that look.”  


Jensen's embarrassed for being caught checking a personal text, but there is nothing he can do about it so he shrugs. “He sent a picture of himself with a bunch of strippers.”  


“And that doesn't bother you?”  


Jensen laughs, “No. First, they were female strippers and second, Jared wouldn't have sent it if he thought it would upset me.”  


Jeff smirks knowingly. “I'd save that picture if I were you. Especially if you didn't have him sign a pre-nup. Picture like that might save you a fortune in divorce court.” Jeff toasts him with his cocktail.  


Morgan's suggestion makes Jensen's stomach turn. He hates that people even think like that. Couldn't he just enjoy being married for a little while before everyone starts accusing Jared of gold digging and – he stops. What is he doing? This shouldn't bother him! He's getting his drunken blur of a marriage annulled in two weeks. There is no reason to feel indignant about anything when it comes to Jared or this marriage.

 

Jared tells himself he's having fun, but he's not. He's also not surprised Jensen didn't reply to his text, the guy was at a 'working' dinner, but Jared was so BORED. He wasn't up to drinking and the strippers, though nice, weren't doing anything for him. One of them asked if he'd like them to call over a male stripper, but Jared declined. After spending the day with Jensen, the too thin male dancer did nothing for Jared.  


He knows he can't leave, but being mostly sober at a bachelor party sucks. So, when his phone buzzes a text, Jared reads it eagerly.  


_By 'here' do you mean surrounded by fake tits or on your lap?_  


It takes Jared a moment to figure out what Jensen meant, but then the implication makes heat begin to stir in Jared's belly.  


 _My lap w/no fake tits in sight._ He thinks about the old joke 'and we'll talk about what ever pops up' but doesn't dare add it. Then, because it strikes him as funny, he adds: _But if you want to wear one of their outfits..._

When he gets Jared's text, Jensen's grateful that he's familiar with the story McDowell is telling the others; he can laugh at the text and not be too out of place.  


Once he's sure no one is paying attention to him, he replies: _I do look fabulous in a g-string & sequins._  


The reply is nearly instantaneous: _Prove it_  


Jensen's not sure if Jared is joking or if he really does want to see Jensen nearly naked. He decides he'd be okay with either option, and replies: _come by the room later and I will._  


He knows that's essentially an invitation for sex, but, to be fair, Jared is his husband and Jensen's seen him nearly naked. He certainly wouldn't mind seeing him again.

 

Richard is begging Jensen to join him in the casino as they ride up in the elevator after dinner. “No, man. I partied way too much last night. I'm turning in.”  


Richard smirks. “The way you keep checking your phone makes me think you have other plans.”  


“No,” Jensen insists, “I've got nothing going on.”  


Just then, the elevator doors slide open to reveal Jared waiting patiently. They stare at each other until Jared says, “Hey.”  


“Hey,” Jensen answers with a small smile.  


Amused, Richard looks at them and shakes his head. He holds the elevator door, and says, “So you must be the husband.”  


His words snap them back to the present, and Jensen clears his throat. “Richard, Jared. Jared, this is Richard. We work together.”  


Jared shakes Richard's hand. “Nice to meet you.”  


“You, too,” Richard nods politely. “And that's my cue to leave. Have a nice night boys.” He gently shoves Jensen forward while he, himself, takes a step back into the elevator and presses the button. “Oh, and don't get too loud. My suite is right next door.”  


However, neither of them pay him much attention.  


“What are you doing here?” Jensen asks, surprised to see Jared but clearly not disappointed.  


“Being the only gay guy at the bachelor party was getting old and I thought I'd see if you wanted --”  


“I do,” Jensen answers quickly. He put a hand up to the back of Jared's neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

By the time they've entered the suite, they're desperately tugging at each other's clothes. They barely break the kiss as they toe off shoes. Jensen tugs Jared’s shirt over his head, but the buttons of Jensen's shirt annoy Jared.  


His lips leave Jared’s, trailing open mouthed kisses along his jaw to his neck and finally sucking at Jared's collar bone. Jensen moves back to admire Jared's physique and to aid in the removal of his own shirt. “Shit, man, do you work in a gym? You're fucking gorgeous.” He runs his hands over Jared's chest and shoulders.  


“Yeah, sort of. I'm a gym teacher.” Jared's too distracted by the way Jensen is looking at him and the sight of Jensen half-naked, that he can barely form a coherent thought. Jensen grips his shoulders to pull him in for another kiss.  


Jensen kisses are intense and commanding, making Jared feel like submitting to everything Jensen asks without question. “Fuck,” Jensen whispers into the kiss, “I need to see you naked.” He unbuttons Jared's jeans, but suddenly Jared’s hands are replacing his and shoving his own jeans down. Jared, then tucks his thumbs into the waist band of his boxers and tugs them down as well.  


Moving back to step out of his clothes, Jared reaches for Jensen's waistband. “Get out of these, now.”  


Jensen's hands move to oblige, but his breath catches at the sight of Jared, naked and half-hard. His mouth is watering and he swallows, but his brain doesn't catch up until Jared begins to tug at his pants.  


“Come on, Jensen,” Jared begs and fumbles with the belt.  


Jensen gives up undressing himself in favor of wrapping a hand around Jared's cock and stroking him to full hardness. Jared's whine of frustration at Jensen's clothes turns into a near growl as Jensen strokes him and kisses his chest. Finally, Jensen's clothes are pooling at his feet and he's kicking out of them. Jared's hands grip his ass and squeeze and pull him closer.  


Jensen bends his knees, ready to fall to them to suck his husband off, but Jared stops him by gripping his arms. “No. I wanna come with you in me. I wanna ride you,” Jared says in a harsh whisper as he directs Jensen to the couch.  


Jensen says, “God, yes.” Although he's barely able to make a reply at all as Jared shoves him down on the couch and straddles him. Then Jared's hand is stroking him and Jensen happily returns the favor.  


It feels so good, Jared doesn't want him to stop, but he had a different goal before they got to the couch. He kisses Jensen's neck, sucks lightly, then whispers against the warm skin, “Do you have--”  


Jensen leans his head back, groaning with disappointment. “I don't have anything.” He looks at Jared, hoping the guy will magically make a condom and lube appear, but his hand has stopped moving on Jared's cock.  


Jared whimpers and slumps in disappointment. “I've got nothing.” He mentally slaps himself for not grabbing some from the bachelor party, but there still wouldn't be lube.  


Jensen brushes Jared's hair back, cups his face and pulls him in for a kiss. “Worst. Boy scouts. Ever.” Jared chuckles into the kiss.

Jared climbs off Jensen's lap and takes a seat next to him, however, Jensen stands. “Come on. We're not making out on the couch like a couple of kids when there's a king size bed in the other room.” He takes Jared's hand and leads him to the bedroom, where it's his turn to shove Jared down, forcing him onto the bed. “Now, I believe I was about to give you a blow job before we discovered our lack of supplies.” He grins and climbs between Jared's legs, swallowing as much of that cock as he can.

* * *

 

The next morning, across the casino complex, in a crowded dirty hotel room, Jeff Padalecki was not surprised to wake up alone. The way his brother was moping, it was obvious he would try to find that rich guy.  


He doesn't know when Jared will be back. If he judges by yesterday, he shouldn't expect Jared back until noon. Unfortunately, check-out time is in thirty minutes and their flight is in ninety. So, being the awesome big brother that he is, Jeff takes it upon himself to pack Jared's things.  


When he opens Jared's bag, he finds the marriage certificate and a photo of his brother and the hot guy – the hot, rich guy who married his brother. He starts laughing to himself. He does remember telling his brother to marry the guy. Of course, he had been joking. But, it's like Jared to take in a stray, only this is taking it a bit too far.  


Jeff wonders for a moment why Jared didn't tell him, but then he figures it might have to do with Jared not wanting to over shadow cousin Russell's wedding. Maybe Jared and this Jensen guy will have a family ceremony when the time is right.  


He thinks about how Jared was acting last night and looks at the picture. At least Jared seems to really like this guy. He reads over the certificate. “Ackles. I wonder just how rich this guy is. This marriage might solve Jared's money problems.” Jeff says to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

In the McDowell Group offices on Monday morning, Jensen briefs his staff on the Morgan account and Jensen's best team is ready to set new sales records. As they leave Jensen's office to begin their assigned tasks, Danneel hangs back. She shuts the office door, takes a seat opposite Jensen and raises a perfect brow.

Jensen looks up from the file he's reading. “What?”

“I'm not leaving until you dish.”

Now it's Jensen's turn to raise a brow. “Dish?”

“Tell me all about your new man.” She's practically bouncing.

Jensen rolls his eyes, but he's beginning to smile. “Dani, we've got work to do.”

“Then don't waste time. How was the sex? Are there pictures?”

“Of the sex?!”

“Jensen,” she whines. “If I'm getting you out of this marriage, you should tell me something about the guy.” She leans back in her chair. “And I meant any pictures, but if you have one of the sex I'd definitely love to see it.”

Jensen glances at his phone. He regrettably doesn't have any photos of his husband and decides he's going to ask Jared to send one. Just in case. There should be a photo of them on his desk. “Jared's a teacher in a small town outside San Antonio. He's tall, like six four or something, and has the body of a Greek god.” He pauses. “But you've googled him. I'm sure you know more than me.”

She sighs and taps at her tablet. “I just sent you everything I found. Small town versus big city angle could work. You know, lots of tiny differences that don't mean much on their own, but when added up over time can kill a relationship.”

Jensen nods his agreement even though he really doesn't want what he has with Jared to be 'killed'.

As she stands to go, Danneel says, “Thanks for the weekend off. I'll get to work on organizing Morgan's staff's needs and get it to you before the end of the day.”

Jensen nods but his attention is on the file Danneel sent him and he chuckles. “This is the best picture you found?” Jensen is looking at Jared's ID picture from his job as a physical education teacher at George Bush Middle School.

Danneel grins. “There are a few from when he was the forensics champion in high school, but the ID is the most recent.”

Amused Jensen shakes his head. “It doesn't do him justice, believe me.”

 

* * *

Jared sleeps in. No reason to wake up early during the summer since he doesn't need to be at school. Peeking out the curtain at the bright sun, he knows it's going to be another hot day. He makes his way through his small house, turns on his computer and pours himself a cup of coffee.

Ignoring the past due notices and bills with his mail, he tosses the junk mail in the recycle bin. His calendar is on his desk, next to his computer and he smiles at the dates circled on it. He grabs a pen and writes 'Jensen' on the previous Friday and again on the Thursday of next week. There's a tiny happy glow in his chest knowing he's going to see Jensen again.

  
That feeling grows when he finds an email from Jensen waiting for him.

 

 

> _Jared,_  
>  _Don't be angry but I had my assistant run a quick background on you, because McDowell will want a legitimate reason for our divorce._ Jared deflates a bit as he reads this, even though he knows there has to be a divorce. _A belated congratulations on winning the National Forensics championship. I'm not sure what that is, but you look adorable. Before you scour the internet for my embarrassing high school pics, I attached the two best ones. I did not have the same scholarly pursuits as you._  
>  _I'll send another email after I speak to my lawyer, but don't worry, I'm not expecting any problems with our annulment._
> 
>   
>  _Jensen_

  
Jared opens the attachment and laughs loudly into the quiet of his empty house. Jensen sent [pictures ](http://forum.gateworld.net/threads/42332-Jensen-Ackles-Thunk-Thread/page786)of himself as a cheerleader and as 'most attractive'. He can see his seventeen year old self crushing on teenage Jensen.

 

* * *

 

Jensen is nearly done for the day when Jim Beaver walks into his office, closing the door behind him. He smirks at the young executive as he hands him a file. “Remind me not to party with you in Vegas.”

“Aw, come on, Jim, don't be like that. You wish you had been there to walk me down the aisle.”

  
Jim chuckles. “I'm sure you were a beautiful bride. Or groom or whatever,” he says with a wave of his hand. “How did this happen?”

“Well, I'm real pretty and my mom tells me I'm quite the catch.” Jensen grins but Jim is looking serious. “And, there was a lot of alcohol involved.”

Jim nods. “That's everything you need for the annulment. After your hubby signs it – notarize it, and you can put this all behind you.”

Jensen sighs. “Is there a divorce story for McDowell in there?” On the lawyer's confused look, he continues, “McDowell was coming on to Jared in the pro shop, so he told him we were married.”

Jim rubs his chin in thought. “That might change things.”

“How so?”

“Well, this does become public record. If you tell McDowell you got a divorce and he sees an annulment, you're going to have some explaining to do.”

Jensen groans in frustration. “Can you help me with a cheap and easy divorce?”

“Yeah. I'll get you the paper work tomorrow.” He takes the file back when he leaves.

 Jensen rubs his temples hoping to fight the headache that's forming. Staying married would be easier.

* * *

 

After he's checked on the progress his team has made on the Morgan account, Jensen checks the staff in his call center. It's not his night to cover it, so a few of the staff look concerned to see him.

“Jensen?” Misha Collins approaches him. “What's up, man? You're not usually down here on your nights off.”

  
Jensen knows he's been putting off calling Jared, but instead he says, “I thought Danneel was down here.”

  
Misha doesn't know whether to bust him for the lie or to be concerned for Jensen. “It's Misha Monday. Just like it has been for the past year. Did you fry some brain cells in Vegas last weekend?”

  
Jensen shakes his head at himself. “Yeah, I must have. Sorry, I'll just...” He points over his shoulder to indicate he'll leave.

  
“Jensen, you're the boss. You can show up any time you want. Normally, we don't see you unless there's a problem.” Misha waits a tense beat, then asks, “Is there a problem?"

  
“No,” Jensen answers sounding as unsure as he feels. His reply causes Misha to become anxious. “Seriously, Misha, it's nothing. I need to make a phone call that I'm not looking forward to. You know how it is. I don't want to bring bad news.”

  
Misha nods in understanding. “Tell me about it. I had to tell one of Morgan's people we couldn't find the land they need for a factory they want to build.” He shrugs. “We've only had one day, but I guess you sold us as being miracle workers.”

  
Jensen fights the grin that's threatening to spread. Misha is saying what Jensen needs to hear. And they both know they are miracle workers. “Well, one work day. I'm sure if we gave it twenty-four hours you'd find what they need.”

  
Misha shrugs again. “Yeah, but they'd been looking for six months with no luck. I'd like it if they gave us more than six hours before they get disappointed.”

  
“I'll see what I can do. Send me the file,” Jensen says as he begins to walk away. He needs to call Jared and tell him the bad news.

 

* * *

 

Jared has just finished another day of his crummy part-time summer job. He wants nothing more than to cool off with a shower and a beer.

Just as he steps out of the shower, he hears his phone ringing. But, as he's in no rush to hear from yet another bill collector, he towels off, gets dressed, and grabs a beer.

  
He flips through the TV channels, deciding to watch Step-Brothers for the hundredth time, when he notices his phone is flashing a message.  
As he listens to the voice mail, he smiles.

  
_Jared, uh, hi, it's me Jensen. Can you call me back when you get this? I ran into a small problem. It's not really a problem, more like a bump in the road for our annulment. So call me when you can. Thanks._

  
It's kind of nice to have someone, other than family, call him for personal reasons.

  
“Hey Jensen.”

  
“Jared, hey, thanks for calling me back. My lawyer thinks there may be a slight hitch to our plan and he suggested we should file for a divorce instead of an annulment. Would you mind if we did that?”

  
Jared takes a moment to wonder why Jensen sounds nervous? “What happened? Why is the annulment off?”

  
Jensen blows out a breath. “With McDowell knowing we're married, my lawyer thinks an annulment will raise flags. I don't want McDowell thinking I'm some kind of irresponsible man whore who had a quickie Vegas wedding. So, unless it really bothers you, would you mind --”

  
“Shit, Jensen, this is all my fault. I screwed up your career and your life when we got married. I'm sorry --”

  
“Whoa, stop. You didn't screw up anything. And none of this is your fault.”

  
“Jensen,” Jared sighs, feeling that Jensen's mess is truly his responsibility.

  
“Okay, you're right. It is your fault. If you weren't so fucking gorgeous and the nicest guy I've ever met, I probably wouldn't have married you. But it is not your fault that my boss hit on you. Wait, yeah it is, goes back to you being fucking gorgeous. His lack of morals is all his own though.”

  
Jared huffs a laugh at Jensen's attempt to make him feel better. It's always nice to hear that someone thinks you're gorgeous. “We could blame my cousin for having a bachelor party in Vegas.”

  
“Done. I'd much rather blame the guy I don't know than accept responsibility.” Jensen feels much more at ease when he asks, “So a divorce is okay with you?”

  
“Sure, whatever makes your life easier.”

  
“It would be easier to just stay married. You want to stay married?” Jensen's joking. At least he's mostly joking.

  
Jared grins and he can't help himself when he replies, “As long as we're having sex, why not.”

  
“Umm...”

  
“Well, you said we could have an annulment because we didn't have sex and that a divorce meant we had sex. If I have to get divorced, I want to deserve it. If we're staying married, we're definitely having sex. So, as long as I'm getting laid, you should choose whatever makes your life easier not harder.”

  
“Parts of my life are beginning to get hard,” Jensen mumbles under his breath. He shifts in his chair taking a breath before he says, “I'll bring the paper work next week. You be the boy scout and get the necessary supplies.”

 

* * *

 

Jeff Padalecki has been patient, but it's been a week and Jared hasn't mentioned getting married. He was certain that after their weekly softball game and a few beers, Jared would confess. But, Jared said nothing.

Now, they're having dinner at their parent's house and Jeff doesn't think it's the right time or place to bring it up. Fortunately, he doesn't have to because his mom does.  
“Jared, honey, Aunt Rae tells me you changed your rsvp to a plus one.” She smiles at him expectantly.

  
“Yeah, I did.” Jared forgot that he'd have to explain Jensen to his family.

  
“Who's the poor, unfortunate fool you roped into going with you?” his sister Megan asks, grinning at the embarrassment coloring Jared's face.

“His name is Jensen. He's from Dallas. And we're just friends,” Jared answers quickly hoping to close subject.

  
“Just friends?” Jeff asks without hiding his surprise. His question makes the entire family stare at him.

  
Jared doesn't understand why Jeff would think he and Jensen were anything other than friends. “Well, yeah. You know we only just met. We didn't have the chance to be more than friends.”

  
Jeff looks confused and like he doesn't believe what Jared is saying.

  
“Well, bringing him to this wedding is a sure way to end any chance with him,” Megan interjects. “I'm sure he'll love staying by Grandma's.”

  
Jared had forgotten that part of the festivities. “We'll be fine. Momma, these beans are better than your usual. Did you do something different?”

  
It wasn't a smooth subject change, but the topic of Jensen was ignored for the rest of dinner.

  
Jeff waited until they finished cleaning up after dinner, to corner Jared. They were on the back porch when Jeff said, “Jared, I saw the marriage certificate. I know you two are married. That means you're more than friends. You spent most of our time in Vegas with the guy.”

  
“Jeff, I... I mean, we aren't …..uh,” Jared babbled.

  
“Jare, it's okay. I'm not going to tell anyone. I just thought you should know I know, in case you needed anything.” Jeff puts a reassuring hand on his brother's shoulder.

  
“We're getting divorced.” Jeff inhales in surprise, so Jared continues. “It was a drunken mistake. Don't get me wrong, we like each other fine, but he lives in L.A.”

  
“That's too bad. He seemed like a cool guy.”

  
“He is. He's great. I wish we had a chance, but we don't, so why dwell on it. We're getting a divorce and moving on.”

  
“But he's still coming to the wedding?”

  
“Yeah. We've got to sign the papers and he's got a family thing the same weekend up near Dallas.” Jared shrugs and hopes that's the end of the conversation.

  
“So, you're going to get a little something out of it, right?”

  
“Dude!” Jared's eyes go wide in shock at his brother's suggestion.

  
Jeff rolls his eyes. “I mean money. The guy's rich. You'll get something in the divorce, right?”

  
Jared shakes his head. “No, man. That was all the company. That wasn't Jensen.”

  
“Jared, you should take advantage of the situation. You can't tell me you don't need the money. And if this guys wants out so bad, he'll be happy to pay for it.”

  
“Jeff, you're being an idiot.” Jared walks back into the house, needing to get away from his brother and his insulting ideas.

 

* * *

 

Jensen spins in the office chair again and wonders why he's needed in the call center. The staff is more than capable and he is never without his cell phone so he's always available. He swings his chair in the other direction and spies Alona watching him. He pretends not to notice and leans back. “It's nine o'clock on a Saturday and Jensen's bored out of his mind,” he sings in the tune of Billy Joel's Piano Man. “There's a smart young blonde sitting next to him and she's tired of hearing him whine.”

  
She tries not to look amused, but fails when he sings, “La la la de da da, la la de de da da dum,” while waving his hands like a conductor.

  
She drops a file on his desk. “Here. You're the boy wonder. Find Morgan some land for his factory.”

  
Jensen stills. “Yeah. I can do that. But I'm not the boy wonder, that's Robin. I'm way more Bruce Wayne.”

  
She rolls her eyes. “I don't care which character you want to be, just stop singing.”

  
Jensen gasps dramatically with a hand over his heart as if she's wounded him.

  
He spends some time with google maps, which leads him to Texas, which, he's not going to lie, is where his mind was anyway. He checks the time and texts Jared. _I know you are out enjoying your Saturday night, but remember you're married now so don't have too much fun. Love, the hubby_

  
He hopes Jared is somewhere where he can text back, because he needs some entertainment.

  
Jared doesn't disappoint: _Now that I'm married, I'm trying to be respectable._

  
Jensen snorts. _Respectable husbands don't lurk in hotel hallways waiting for men they just met._

  
Jared's text is instantaneous. _I am saving myself for you._

  
Something about that reply strikes a chord in Jensen. He wants those words to be true and yet, he wants Jared out having fun. No, he wants to be having fun with Jared. But, that's stupid and he's not going to dwell on something that isn't going to happen.

  
Another text from Jared pulls him from his thoughts. S _ame goes for you, hubby. No body shots that lead to waking up with strangers this weekend._

  
Jensen barely has a memory of that. He can recall the feel of Jared's solid body under him, and the desire to lick him, but sadly not much else. _I wish I had a better memory of that to keep me warm at night._

  
 _You should be here_ , Jared replies. _It's eighty five. And if that's not hot enough, I'll keep you warm._

  
Jensen knows better than to start something he can't finish. Phone sex and sexting can not happen while he's at work. _You're making me feel guilty. Stop texting and go have fun._

  
Jensen feels strangely jealous when Jared doesn't immediately text back, but that was what he said he wanted. He sets his phone down and walks a lap around the call center. He listens to an associate explain to a caller that they did not contract dengue fever while in Melbourne. And of course, any medical expenses would be reimbursed.

  
When Jensen returns to his desk, he has a text waiting. _Happy Anniversary ;)_

  
Jensen chuckles. He's tempted to call Jared, but it's Saturday night, he doesn't think the guy is sitting at home waiting for a call. _I hope your celebration doesn't get as wild as the wedding night._

  
 _A couple of beers and an Indiana Jones marathon is as crazy as I'm getting tonight._ Jared replies.

  
Jensen's had enough texting. He moves to a more private location and dials Jared.

  
Jared answers with a friendly, “Howdy, hubby.”

  
“What are you doing home on a Saturday night? You're young and gorgeous. You should be out flirting with other young and gorgeous guys.”

  
“But I'm married, now,” Jared teases.

  
Jensen isn't buying it. “I'm serious. Why don't you have a boyfriend? Are the guys in your town blind and stupid?”

  
Jared huffs a quiet laugh. “I live in a town of about thirty thousand and only a handful of gay guys and no gay bars less than forty minutes away. So, most of my weekends are spent home alone.”

  
Jensen groans. “What a waste.”

  
“You're one to talk. Why aren't you out tonight?”

  
“I'm working.”

  
“So no phone sex then.” Jared kind of sounds disappointed and Jensen smiles.

  
“Only if you want to wait until six in the morning when my shift is done.”

  
“I love a slow sweet screw in the morning,” Jared drawls, the words falling sure and easy from his mouth.

  
Jensen's rational brain is battling with his downstairs brain as visions of last weekend assault his memory. He closes his eyes. He will not succumb to temptation. Clearing his throat he says, “I'm flying in on Thursday and renting a car. Where's the reception so I can book a room?”

  
“You don't need a car, I can pick you up and we've already reserved a room for Saturday so don't worry about that.”

  
Jensen smiles at the assumption he's staying with Jared. He knows it shouldn't make him as happy as it does. He's being an idiot. Shaking his head to clear his mind of these ridiculous thoughts, he says, “Thanks, but I need a car. I've got to get to the airport early Sunday and --”

  
“Take the shuttle. Don't waste your money on a car. I'm picking you up. What time does your flight get in?”

  
“Jared --”

  
“Don't argue with me. We sound like folks who've been married a lot longer than a week,” Jared insists. “I want to get you from the airport. I want to drive you home. To my home,” he quickly amends. “So what time's your flight?”

  
“I get in around eight thirty Thursday night,” Jensen answers, smiling at nothing and everything at the same time.

  
“I'll see you then. I'll be the eager looking tall guy.”


	5. Chapter 5

Thursday can't come soon enough. Jensen's found four different land parcels for Morgan's factory and eliminated all but one.

The good news, he's going to be spending more time in Texas looking for land. The bad news, he feels like an idiot for being happy about it. It doesn't mean he's going to spend that time with Jared. He's sure the guy has better things to do than to help him find land for Jeffery Morgan. Jensen knows this. But, for a reason he's not sure of, he's really hoping Jared's going to hang out with him.

  
They talk a few times during the week. Each time, they're more comfortable than the last. They're behaving like old friends and neither feels awkward about the upcoming weekend.

 

* * *

Jared spends Thursday cleaning his small house and getting ready for Jensen. He buys steaks to grill and beer to drink. One final stop at the pharmacy is needed because there was no way Jared wasn't going to be completely prepared for Jensen's visit.

  
He is sure nothing could spoil his good mood until he sees his brother's car waiting for him when he got home. Jared takes a second and reminds himself to let whatever Jeff says roll off his back.

  
Jeff grabs a bag from Jared and follows him into the house. “Loverboy arrives today, huh?”

  
“Yeah. Put that in the fridge for me would you?” Jared replies, not letting Jeff goad him.

  
Jeff does what he's told and waits for Jared to finish putting away his other items before speaking again. “Jared, don't be mad, but I drew up divorce papers for you.” He shrinks back, waiting for Jared's anger.

  
“I told you, Jensen's lawyer drafted a set and he's bringing them.”

  
“I know, I know.” Jeff raises his hands to placate any animosity. “I saw a website and the forms for a no contest divorce are really easy and I thought, what if the guy forgets them? Or the airline loses his luggage? This way, you've got a back up.” Jared looks disbelieving. “I'm only trying to help.”

  
Jared sighs. “Fine, put them on my desk. If I need them, I'll use them.” He follows Jeff out. “Thanks, I guess.”

  
“Hey, a big brother's job is to look after his love-struck younger brother,” Jeff replies with a smile.

* * *

Jared sees an exhausted Jensen before the other man spots him. He's better looking than Jared remembers and, although he's taken off his tie, he stands out in the airport crowd in his suit.

  
But it's the way the exhaustion melts away when he finally finds Jared, that kick starts Jared's heartbeat. He could swear Jensen's eyes actually twinkle. “A sign with my name? I feel so important,” Jensen says as Jared grabs one of his bags.

  
Jared looks at his cardboard sign reading “Mr. Ackles” and smiles. “Sorry, that's my name. I was just holding it in case you forgot who I was.”

  
Jensen pauses in surprise for a second and laughs. “Aw, you didn't have to take my name.”

 

 

The drive home seems interminable to Jared. He can't wait to shut the door behind them, press Jensen against said door and kiss him until they need to come up for air.

However, Jensen fills the time with questions about Jared's family and how he should act around them. “Do they know you're bringing a man to the wedding?”

  
“Yes.”

  
Jensen nods. “Am I a date or a friend? Can I dance with you or is that too much for small town Texas?”

  
“Uh, well, you're definitely a date, but I'm not sure about dancing. I don't know the bride's family. Can we just see how it goes Saturday?”

  
“Of course, man. That's why I'm asking. I don't want to make your family uncomfortable.” Jensen looks out the window and whistles quietly. “Wow. You live out past the lights. That's, – that's, “He looks around, “we're way the fuck out there, aren't we?”

  
Jared chuckles. “It's not that removed from civilization, I promise.” He takes the next exit as if it proves his point.

  
Jared's self-conscious when he pulls into the driveway. His house isn't huge or glamorous and he's sure Jensen's is much nicer. But his nerves melt away instantly as Jensen looks over his house and yard with his jaw dropped in awe. “Oh my god,” Jensen says quietly. “I'd give a kidney to live here. It's so quiet.” He looks at the sky. “Holy shit, you can see stars.” He follows Jared, unaware of how much Jared appreciates his words. “This is much nicer than my place.”

  
“You're kidding,” Jared says as he sets down Jensen's bag and flips on a light.

  
“Dude, fresh air, stars, a freaking yard with actual grass. And it's so quiet, I think I can hear crickets. Seriously, I'm not kidding. I am totally jealous.”

  
When Jensen smiles at him, a warmth blooms in Jared's chest. It slowly winds through his body until his fingers won't be happy until they're touching Jensen. His eyes are on Jensen's lips and he's remembering the steaks he purchased when he asks, “Are you hungry?”

  
Jensen's gaze drops to Jared's mouth and he licks his lips.

  
As if that was Jensen's answer, Jared's hands are instantly cradling his head and they're kissing. They've moved too far into the house for Jared to press him against the door like in his fantasy, but the living room wall is a perfect substitute.

  
Jensen whines when Jared breaks the kiss, but it turns to a soft, approving moan as Jared moves to kiss his neck. Jared grips Jensen's waist and squeezes as he rocks into him. Jensen's hands immediately begin pulling on Jared's shirt. He gets his hands on the bare skin of Jared's back. His fingers drag along the taut muscles from the shoulder blades to the dip at his lower back. Jared untucks Jensen's shirt and starts on the buttons while his mouth returns to Jensen's. Once finished with the buttons, Jared pulls back to tug his own shirt over his head as Jensen slips his off his shoulders.

  
Jensen maps Jared's pecs with his fingertips. His hands trail lower, to the waistband of Jared's jeans, and Jensen gives him a small smile. Jensen's thin suit pants do nothing to hide his erection. Soon, Jared has one hand stroking him through the material, while the other is attempting to get those pants open. Jensen groans at the touch and his head thumps back against the wall, but he manages to open Jared's jeans. When Jared finally slips a hand around Jensen's cock, Jensen pants, “Fuck, yes, Jared.”

  
Jared doesn't think he'll ever get tired of hearing his name fall like that from Jensen's lips. He kisses his way down Jensen's chest and kneels in front of him, while continuing to stroke Jensen's cock. Then he licks up the length of it, twirls his tongue around the crown, and sucks it down as far as he can.

  
Above him, Jensen gasps and combs his fingers through Jared's hair. The pornographic noises Jensen is making have Jared jacking himself as he works Jensen's dick with his mouth and other hand. Jensen's hands leave Jared's hair so that he can curl them into fists on his thighs. Jared can feel Jensen's muscles tensing and he stops to look up. “Jensen, let go,” he whispers harshly. “I want you to come for me.”

  
With a soft whine, Jensen looks at Jared. He inhales sharply because the way Jared is staring up at him from his knees, makes Jensen's brain forget to act. After a minute of watching Jared swallowing his cock, Jensen groans, “Jared, I'm gonna...” and he comes.

  
At first, Jared swallows. Then he leans back to let the rest land on his chin and chest. Jensen slumps against the wall, panting, as Jared works himself to climax.

Jensen joins him on the floor, grabs Jared's shirt from where he dropped it, and raises a brow silently asking _may I?_ Jared nods and Jensen gently uses the shirt to wipe the come from Jared's face and chest. “You sure know how to make a guy feel welcome.”

  
It takes Jared a second, but then he's laughing. He stands, pulls Jensen to his feet and says, “I was actually wondering if you had dinner yet. I bought a couple steaks to grill, but I got distracted.”

Jensen's grinning. “Yeah, I could eat. Can I put my stuff somewhere? Maybe change clothes?”

  
Jared picks up one of Jensen's bags and says, “Sure. Let me give you the tour. Well, you've seen the living room.”

"Not really,” Jensen replies. “But I am fond of this wall.”

  
“Well, besides that wall, it has a couch, a TV, and a table.” Jared jokingly points to each in turn like he's a game show model and Jensen grins fondly.

  
“That's a lot of books you have there, Jared. Do you keep Barnes & Noble in business by yourself?” Jensen asks as he takes in the room.

  
Jared chuckles. “English major. Books are mandatory."

“English? I thought you taught phys. ed.”

  
“Took the job they were offering,” Jared replies with a shrug. “Come on, I'll show you to the bedroom where you can change and keep your stuff.”

 

* * *

 

Jared forces himself out of the bedroom and into the kitchen to make dinner. Though he's embarrassed for having attacked Jensen like that, he really enjoyed it so he's not going to dwell on it. Then, he realizes he's smiling. He's standing in his kitchen, making dinner and smiling like an idiot. He can't remember the last time that happened, if ever. Unless he thinks about Vegas; he knows Jensen had the same effect on him that weekend.

  
“Hey, can I help? Or do anything?” Jensen asks as he joins him in the kitchen.

  
Jared's smile widens when he sees Jensen's dressed in pajama pants and a worn Nightwing t-shirt. “Is this okay?”Jensen asks indicating his clothes. “We're not going anywhere right?”

  
“Yeah, no, it's perfect,” Jared assures him. “We're just going as far as the patio. Can you grab those beers?” he asks point to the bottles on the counter, “and grab the door for me?” he nods towards the sliding patio door and waits for Jensen's help.

  
Jensen does as he's asked and once Jared's put the steaks on the grill, Jensen tips his beer bottle in a toast. “Jared, you're spoiling me.”

  
“How so?” Jared asks, wondering at the expression on Jensen's face.

  
Jensen shakes his head like the answer should be obvious. “I come home from work to a gorgeous guy who greets me with a blow job and then makes me dinner. Yeah. That'd be hard to get used to.”

  
“Yeah,” Jared agrees, “I am an awesome husband.”

  
Jensen rubs a hand on his forehead, laughing a little, but Jared can tell that Jensen's nervous. He doesn't have to wonder why because Jensen says, “Um, yeah, about that, you are awesome but I don't want you to be... I don't know, put out, I guess, but I'm going to be in the area next week. So, um, if you want, we could, I mean we don't have to, obviously you have a life and I'm not really, well you know, so anyway, I guess, I'll be around next week, too. Not here! Just, you know, nearby.” Jensen drinks his beer down like it'll wash away that bit of word vomit, and risks a glance at Jared.

  
Jared cocks his head to the side as he considers everything Jensen just babbled. “How nearby? If you're going to be close, you should stay here. Yeah, stay here. With me.”

  
Jensen works at peeling the beer label with his thumb nail. “I don't want to impose on you.” His voice is soft and strangely unsure.

  
But Jared closes in on him and cups his face in his hands, tilting it up to look into his eyes. “Stay with me.” He kisses Jensen softly so as not to get distracted. As he pulls away, Jensen chases after him and kisses him again. Jared smiles into the kiss and pulls away more firmly. “Uh – uh. Can't let the steaks burn.”

  
Jensen raises his hands in surrender allowing Jared to check the grill. “What brings you here next week?” Jared asks.

  
“Work. I need to find some property for a client. Morgan,” he adds, remembering that Jared met the man. “His company is looking to build a factory and they can't seem to find a place that fits.” Jensen shakes his head. “I doubt I'll have better luck, but I sold myself as a miracle worker so I better work a frickin' miracle soon.”

  
Jared can sense the tension behind Jensen's words. “Hey, you have the weekend off work. Three days to not worry about your job and worry about my crazy relatives instead.”

  
Over dinner, Jared tells him about their weekend plans. Friday, the family is staying at Grandma Padalecki's farm. On Saturday, everyone is driving down to San Antonio for the wedding.

  
“Grandma's?” Jensen asks. “Is she going to be all right with me? Us? Do we have to act like we're just friends or --”

  
Jared cuts him off. “The family knows I'm gay and that I'm bringing a date. My grandma's awesome, you don't have to worry about her. And dude, I saw you close a six million dollar deal while playing golf. My family will be a cake walk compared to that.”

 

* * *

  
In the morning, Jared watches Jensen sleep for about a minute, though it seems like an hour. His fingers twitch with the desire to trace down Jensen's chest. When he gives in to the need to touch, he kisses Jensen's shoulder as his fingers smooth down his sternum.

  
Jensen slowly blinks his eyes open and smiles. “Morning.” He reaches up, combs his fingers through Jared's hair, brushing it back from his face and pulls him down for a kiss.

  
“Morning,” Jared answers, sliding his hand down to Jensen's hip. Jensen turns so that they're facing each other. His hand leaves Jared's hair in favor of groping Jared's ass and he shifts his hips to brush his cock against Jared's.

  
Jared can't stop smiling. He works a hand between them and gently strokes Jensen's cock. Jensen's eyes close as he relaxes into the sensation. “Mmmm,” he purrs, “Someone's looking for that slow, sweet, morning screw.” He grips Jared's ass and pulls him closer.

  
Jared's murmuring in agreement as he's kissing Jensen's jaw and neck. Jensen rocks his hips and runs his fingers through Jared's hair. “Want you to fuck me, Jared,” Jensen whispers.

  
Unsure that he heard correctly, Jared stops kissing, stops stroking and leans up to look at Jensen. Jared's sudden lack of participation forces Jensen to open his eyes. “Oh, you don't want to?” he asks sounding unsure of himself.

  
Jared shakes his head. “No, I want to. But, well, I thought you'd fuck me so I kinda,” he shrugs.

  
Jensen's eyes widen. “Oh, fuck. You got yourself ready?” he kisses Jared hard and grabs at Jared's thigh to move it so he can feel for himself. “Damn, Jared, that's so hot,” he says as his finger presses into Jared's hole.

  
Fluidly, Jared rolls onto his back, bringing Jensen with him. He stretches his arm to the bed side table and hands Jensen a condom. “I'll fuck you next time, promise.”

  
“Damn straight you will,” Jensen agrees in a voice that's a little strained as he rolls on the condom.

  
Jared presses his lips together, he tries to focus on how ridiculously hot Jensen looks even fresh from sleep, but he can't help it. He giggles. “'Damn straight'? Nice word choice--”

  
Jensen shuts him up by shoving all the way in. He circles his hips and Jared can't speak. Holding still, he says, “It's not fair to judge me when it's this early and you're so hot.” He punctuates his statement with a hard thrust and Jared's eyes roll back. Because he knows he's not going to last long, Jensen moves his arms behind Jared's legs, giving himself more support and a different angle. “Touch yourself, Jared. I wanna watch you come while I fuck you.”

  
Jared's at full hardness just from the tone of Jensen's voice when he gives him the order. Jensen manages to say, “Fuck, Jared, so hot,” one more time before his orgasm hits him. Then he's shifting his arm so that his hand can join Jared's and together they bring him off. He pulls out and rolls to the side. “Sorry that wasn't slow. I don't think I can do slow with you.”

  
Jared throws an arm over him, grinning. “We'll have to keep practicing.”

* * *

 

Jensen's eagerly looking around as Jared drives them to the Padalecki family farm. The town is quiet and there are a few store fronts that are boarded up, but Jensen sees something that makes him bolt upright in his seat. Twisting in his seat as they pass a building with an ice cream cone emblazoned on it, Jensen says, “Holy crap, is that a Tastee Freeze? We should stop.”

  
Jensen sounds like such an excited kid that Jared hates to disappoint him. “Uh, yes and no. It was a Tastee Freeze, but it's closed.”

  
“Closed? In Texas? In Summer?” He looks back at the building. “Isn't that against the state constitution!?”

  
Jared sighs, he can relate. Nothing beat a Tastee Freeze ice cream on a hot summer day. “Went out of business a couple years ago.”

  
Jensen shakes his head in disbelief. “A Tastee Freeze out of business, in Texas, that's unheard of.”

  
“It happens. People stopped going out to eat, even for ice cream.”

  
Jensen nods. He puts the pieces together; Jared not teaching what he's supposed to, store fronts on Main Street boarded up. The town's dying. It makes him sad that Jared's home town won't be around for another generation of Padaleckis to enjoy.

 

When Jared pulls into a driveway, Jensen lets out a low whistle. “Ya'll related to the Ewings or something?”

  
Jared snorts. “Uh, it's not what it looks like. The Padaleckis do not have JR's oil or his money. We're just farmers.”

  
'Just farmers', Jensen thinks drolly as they park in front of a huge southern colonial. Jared looks oddly nervous as he turns and says, “So, hey, my family is kinda loud and hyper, and they may seem overwhelming.”

  
“Okay.” Jensen understands family, he's more concerned with why Jared looks anxious.

  
“They may try to hug you,” Jared warns him. “And, if you need to get away, the porch is a good place.”

  
Jensen smirks. “Jared, I think I can handle your family.”

A nervous laugh erupts from Jared. “Yeah, you say that but, well, you see, you're the first guy I'm bringing to meet them, so....” his voice trails off.

  
Jensen's eyes are wide. “Why? You've dated other guys, right?”

  
“Yeah,” Jared quickly assures him, “but I never liked them enough to let them meet the family.” he shakes his head. “They're going to think we're serious.”

  
“We're married, Jared. That's pretty serious.” Jared rolls his eyes, and Jensen can see he's displeased with his answer. He puts his hand on Jared's shoulder. “Hey, if I lived in town and we were dating, I'd want to be the guy you take home to meet the family.” He smiles as he watches the tension drain from Jared. He leans in and kisses Jared in a way that teases more. “I promise I can handle it.”

 

 

Two hours later and Jensen has shattered all of Jared's expectations. The guy has charmed and impressed his whole family to the point of being invited back for the holidays. The icing on the cake, though, is the smile Jensen gives him whenever their eyes meet across the room. It's warm and affectionate and it doesn't look the least bit forced.

  
So, it's Jared who escapes to the porch.

  
He doesn't want Jensen to be this perfect, to be everything he looks for in a guy. Why Jensen? Why does the guy that lives halfway across the country have to be the guy he wants? He's deep in his own pity party when his mom joins him.

  
“There you are, sweetie. I brought you some tea.” She smiles and hands him the glass.

  
“Thanks, Mom.” He sips the cool sweet concoction and sets the glass on the rail.

  
“Jensen sure seems nice, Jared. I didn't know he had met all the guys at the bachelor party.” She joins him at the rail looking over the farm. “Don't know why they got to meet him before your own mom,” she teases.

  
Jared wants to laugh at how impossible that would have been, but instead he whines, “Mom.”

  
Sherri is grinning. “Everyone seems to be taken with him.”

  
“Jensen's a pretty great guy,” Jared says sounding like it's obvious.

  
Sherri laughs to herself. It's apparent that Jared is smitten. “Well, Grandma loves him and after what Great Uncle George said --”

  
“What'd George say?” Jared interrupts, dreading her answer.

  
Patting his arm to reassure him, his mom says, “It's not what he said, it's how Jensen handled it. He didn't get angry or even look hurt. He reminded George that times were different now and that he was lucky to live in era where he wouldn't get lynched for who he loved.”

  
“George threatened to lynch him?!”

  
“No, but he was rude. Jensen managed it tactfully and your Grandmother told George he wasn't allowed to stay if he was going to be rude to her guests,” she replied with a smile. “Then she told Jensen that George was only related by marriage and he shouldn't judge the family by the words of one 'ignorant asshole'.”

  
Jared's eyes widen in shock before they both burst out laughing. Once they've calmed down, Jared's mom says she going back to the party. Jared kisses her cheek and whispers, “Thanks, Mom.”

  
She turns and they are both surprised to see Jensen walking out the door. He looks troubled until he sees Jared. With tension visibly falling from him, Jensen says, “Hey, Jared, Mrs. Padalecki. Am I interrupting something?”

  
Sherri's heart warms at the way the Jensen looks at her son. “No, Jensen. I was just bringing Jared some tea. And I told you to call me Sherri.”

  
Jensen smiles and shakes his head. “That's not going to happen, ma'am.”

  
Sherri squeezes his arm as she walks past him and leans close to say, “You'll be calling me Sherri or Mama Padalecki by the end of the weekend.”

  
“I'm sure I will,” he agrees as she leaves. The nervous expression returns to Jensen's face once they are alone. “Hey, is something wrong? Did I do something?”

  
Shocked, Jared replies, “What? No, of course not. Everything's fine.”

  
Jensen doesn't look like he believes him. “I'm supposed to be the one that needs to get away to the porch, not you.”

  
Jared deflects him. “Is that why you're out here? Needed to get away?”

  
“No. Your family's great. I was looking for you.”

  
“I hear George wasn't so great.”

  
Jensen waves him off. “It's a generational thing. The guy is like ninety. Things were different when he was young. Anyway, it's nothing I haven't heard before.” He steps closer and looks Jared in the eye. “You sure everything's fine?”

  
Jared soothes his hands down Jensen's arm. “Yes, Jen, I promise, I'm fine.”

  
Jensen studies him for a moment, then stretches up to press a kiss to his lips. “Then come back inside.”

  
“Well, since you asked so nicely,” Jared teases, holding onto Jensen for another kiss.

 

* * *

 

At the wedding rehearsal, Jensen is relegated to sit with Jared's sister Megan and watch Jared walk Grandma Padalecki down the aisle. When he asks her why the rehearsal is at the farm when the wedding will not be, she explains that this is the first Padalecki wedding not to be at the farm. “But,” she continues sounding displeased, “Katie, the bride, comes from a huge family in San Antonio. She didn't think there would be room for her whole family, so this was the compromise.”

  
Jensen nods in understanding but he's amused knowing that this isn't the first Padalecki wedding not at the farm.

  
“I mean, I guess this is her way of recognizing our family's traditions, and, well, it is her day. The bride is supposed to make it everything she ever wanted. Right?”

  
Jensen watches Jared kiss Grandma Padalecki's cheek when they arrive at her seat. “Where you get married isn't as important as who you marry. I would get married in a cheesy Vegas chapel of love if it was to the right guy.”

  
“Aw,” Megan gushes, “you're such a romantic. No wonder Jared likes you.”

  
Jensen rolls his eyes and makes an annoyed face to hide the tiny pleased feeling her words give him.

 

* * *

 

On Saturday, the entire wedding descends upon the beautiful Omni La Mansion del Rio in San Antonio. The glamor of the hotel is such a contrast from the comfort of the family farm, that Jensen has concerns about how long the marriage will last. However, he keeps those concerns to himself.

Jared hears a low whistle when he leaves the bathroom dressed for the wedding. “Damn you clean up well,” Jensen says looking him over. “I can't wait to get you all messed up.”

  
A thrill runs through Jared at Jensen's words, but seeing Jensen dressed in a tailored Armani suit makes Jared want to sigh like a pre-teen girl. “You're not so bad yourself.”

  
“Why this ol' thing? I only wear this when I don't care what I look like,” Jensen replies like a Southern belle making Jared laugh when he flutters his eyelashes at him.

 

* * *

After walking his grandmother to her seat, Jared joins Jensen in the rows of chairs for the ceremony. When the bride and groom exchange vows, Jared has to fight the urge to hold Jensen's hand. He silently berates himself for stupidly falling for a guy when they have no real future. But the feeling becomes a crushing weight because Jensen brushes their hands together and links their fingers, making Jared believe that Jensen might feel the same way.

The rest of the evening is like that. Jared would find Jensen talking with his aunt or doing a perfect two-step with his grandma and he would wonder why Jensen was being so cruel. Didn't he understand that he was behaving like the guy Jared had always hoped to find?

  
Just as he's debating whether to kill Jensen or kiss him, Megan slides her arm around his waist and squeezes. “I am so jealous of you that I want to punch you. But, I'm also really happy you finally found someone.”

  
“What?”

  
“Jensen. God, he's like perfect for you and he's got the whole family in love with him. I bet you're the next ones to get married.”

  
Jared shakes his head and breaks from her embrace. He's feeling guilty for lying to the whole family. “No, Meg, I highly doubt that.”

  
“Hmpf,” she snorts. “You won't when I tell you what he said last night.”

  
“What'd he say?” Jared demands wishing he didn't sound like an excited child.

  
“That he wouldn't mind getting married in Vegas if it was to the right guy. That the only thing that matters is who you marry not where you marry them.” She nudges her brother.

  
Jared looks at her like she's crazy. “Megan,” he sighs, “that doesn't mean he wants to marry me.”

  
“Ugh!” she replies throwing her hands up in disgust and defeat. “You'll see. I'm right, you're wrong, and you'll be married to Jensen within the year.”

  
Jared watches her 'storm' away until his eyes catch Jensen's. His husband is walking towards him with glasses of champagne for each of them. Jensen glances at Megan and then back at Jared with a quirked brow.

  
“What'd you do to annoy Megan so much?” asks Jensen, chuckling as he hands a glass to Jared.

  
Jared decides to test the waters and says, “I disagreed when she said you and I would be married within the year.”

  
Jensen laughs. “Well that settles it. I'm taking her and your Grandma in the divorce. You can keep your Uncle George.” Unfortunately, Jared isn't sure how to read Jensen's answer. Especially when Jensen's eyes linger on him and he adds, “I really hoped to dance with you.”

  
Jensen's still smiling at him affectionately when the wedding planner approaches them. “Sorry to interrupt, gentlemen, but Jared, it's time for the family dance and you're needed with your Grandmother.”

  
“Of course,” Jared replies, but he squeezes Jensen's hand as he walks past him.

 

* * *

  
Jensen knows there isn't a lot of time for him to accomplish everything he wants to, how long will the dance and a couple photos take? But, he thinks Jared will appreciate the effort. He fills the bucket with ice to chill the beers, he sets the slices of wedding cake and some candy on the table and knows it won't be enough for Jared. Then he makes sure the condoms and lube are next to the bed.

  
It's completely unlike him, but Jensen wants the room to feel romantic. There aren't any candles and the hotel may even have a policy against them, so the only thing he can think of is music. The clock radio has an iPod jack and he knows Jared packed his iPod, so he opens Jared's bag. Instead of the iPod, he finds the divorce papers.

  
Sighing, Jensen rocks back on his heels as he's kicked back to reality. He's supposed to be ending this thing with Jared, not going all Prince Charming on the guy. His stomach twists with regret, with longing, with an uncomfortable mix of emotions as he takes the papers to the small desk. He grabs the hotel pen and flips to the last page. Jared's already signed, so the papers can be filed once his signature is on that line. Of course, the pen is dry when he begins his 'J' so Jensen flips the folder over to scratch the pen back and forth to get it to work. That's when he notices that these aren't Beaver's papers. These must be something Jared had drawn up.

  
He takes a step back, wondering why Jared would have his own forms drafted, but there must be a logical explanation. It has to be done, so he flips to the beginning and skims over the papers. His eyes freeze on the difference between Jared's papers and his own. Jared wants money, three hundred thousand to be exact.

  
Jensen buries his face in his hands. He doesn't have that kind of money. If he signs Beaver's documents instead and leaves those for Jared, then he wouldn't have to pay. However, he knows that Jared must need the money or he wouldn't be asking for it. Jensen needs to set up some sort of alimony because he has no way of getting his hands on that much money.

  
Why wouldn't Jared talk to him about this? Was this some sort of plan on Jared's part to swindle him? Jensen dismisses the idea. Jared doesn't seem like that kind of person, but a little voice says 'how well do you know him?' Jensen's stomach churns again. He's an idiot, a complete fool. Jared might be a good guy, but money, or the need for money can change people.

  
He grabs a piece of the hotel stationary and explains the alimony situation to Jared before signing the documents. He tears up the forms Beaver prepared and stuffs them in the trash. But Jensen can't stay the night. This idea of being taken advantage of is warring with his feelings for Jared and he's got to leave. He packs his bag and calls the front desk for a taxi. His staff can find him an earlier flight to Dallas.

 

 

Jared finally finds Jensen outside, leaning on the balcony rail, staring into the dark parking lot. “Hey, there you are. I've been looking for you. It's getting kinda late, do you want to head back?”

  
“Actually Jared, I'm going to go,” Jensen answers without looking at Jared.

  
“Now?” He glances at the floor next to Jensen and sees his luggage.

  
“Yeah. I found a different flight, I need to make a clean break, ya know?”

  
“No. I don't know. What are you talking about?” Jared's afraid that may have sounded too harsh, but Jensen has him bewildered.

  
Jensen looks at him for a long moment, then he looks inside to the ballroom. “It was a nice ceremony and your cousin seems really happy.” He pauses and turns to Jared. “I feel like we're mocking them, what they have. I signed the papers and left your copy in the room. Don't worry about next week, I got a room here.” He looks away again, toward the dark parking lot.

  
Jared doesn't understand the panic that he's feeling, but it's making his mouth dry and his heart clench. “Did, did I do something? I don't --”

  
“No,” Jensen says quickly, turning to face Jared again. “No, you're great, perfect. I could easily --” He stops himself and smiles wistfully at Jared. “I'm not going to torture myself with something I can't have.”

  
A car pulling into the parking lot grabs their attention and Jensen picks up his bags. “Take care of yourself Jared, and your family. You've got a wonderful family in there.”

  
Jared feels unexpectedly awful. Nothing about Jensen leaving should hurt. He knew this was the outcome when they started. Why does he feel so wounded? He sees that the car is a cab and that Jensen is leaving right then, at that moment. He rushes forward and grabs Jensen's arm. “Were you going to leave without saying anything?”

  
“No, of course not. You just happened to find me first.” He looks so calm and polite that Jared wants to shake him and scream at him and where is that coming from?

  
“Oh,” Feeling lost, Jared nods quietly. “Have a safe trip. I hope the baptism is … good.”

  
Jensen gives him a smile that looks forced. “Thanks.” He walks toward the stairs.

  
“You should call me next week when you get back to town,” Jared calls after him.

  
Jensen looks like he isn't sure what to say and then nods and keeps walking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lovely J2 art is by pompei77 see it here http://pompei77.deviantart.com/art/bikes-305440669 it wasn't created for the story, but it did help inspire the scene.


	6. Chapter 6

“Pick up, pick up, pick up,” Jared mutters, pacing the hotel room. He had gone back to the room to sulk, but after finding the signed divorce papers, Jared knows why Jensen left so suddenly. Another ring. “Please. Come on. Pick up.”  


“Jared.”  


“Those weren't my papers,” Jared blurts like it's all one word. When Jensen doesn't respond, Jared repeats it slower. “Those weren't my papers. Those were Jeff's. He thought he was helping. He thought that if you forgot yours or something,” his voice trails off. “I don't want your money, Jensen.”  


Jensen sighs on the other end of the line. “You signed them, Jared, and we do need to get divorced.”  


“I signed all of them, yours and Jeff's,” Jared says quickly. “I didn't have time to figure out which forms were yours, so I signed all of them.”  


Jensen's quiet for a long moment which ratchets up Jared's nerves and he feels horrible. Jensen had been wonderful toward him and now Jensen thinks only thing Jared liked Jensen about him was his money. As he looks at the items Jensen left in the room, the cake, the candy, the condoms, Jared realizes he does want something from Jensen.  


“Jared,” Jensen interrupts his thoughts, “I can't do the three hundred in a lump sum, but I can help. Let me help.”  


“I didn't marry you for your money, Jensen,” Jared snaps at him, regretting it instantly.  


Jensen chuckles. “I know that. But drunk and horny aren't great reasons either.” Jared huffs a small laugh. “I'll call my lawyer and he'll draw up an alimony agreement, okay?”  


“I tore up the papers.”  


There's another exasperated sigh from Jensen. “Why did you do that? I told you I could make it work.”  


“And I told you I don't want your money. Have your lawyer send another copy of his paperwork and when you come back to town next week, we'll have dinner and get divorced. Until then, I guess we're still married.”  


There's a burst of noise over the line and Jensen groans, “Dammit.”  


“Sorry. It's just another few days. If you have a hot date waiting for you in Dallas you can --”  


“Shut up,” Jensen says sounding amused. “My flight's boarding. We can talk more later.” Jared can hear him gathering his bags.  


“Hey, before you go, thanks.”  


“For what?”  


“For being my date, putting up with my family, and the cake, beer and the uh, party favors.” Jared opens one of the beers and sits on the bed.  


“I had a different idea of where this night was headed a couple of hours ago,” Jensen says quietly.  


Jared did, too. “From the looks of things, I would have enjoyed it.”  


Jensen doesn't say anything for a while, but Jared knows he's still there because he can hear the sounds of the airport. Finally, Jensen says, “I gotta go,” and disconnects.  


* * *

  


On Sunday morning, Jensen holds his nephew while the pastor and congregation bless the baby and pray for him. He hasn't gotten over his awe at being asked to be Levi's godfather. He's barely over how much the baby has grown in the months since he was born. He's so pleased and honored that he doesn't give the baby back to his brother until it's time to leave the church.

As the Ackles family gathers for Sunday brunch following the service, Jensen realizes just how much he misses his family. And, even though he's trying his best to hide it, his mom notices his melancholy attitude.  


“Is something wrong, Jensen? You seem sort of down.” Donna Ackles asks when she had Jensen away from the others.  


“Just miss you all more than I thought,” he replies as he helps his mother with the dishes. “I mean Levi has grown so much and Mack's talking about getting engaged. When did that happen?”  


“We miss you too, dear. And don't let your father hear you talk of Mack getting engaged, he can't stand that boy.” She hands him the roasting pan and points to cupboard she can't reach on her own. “But speaking of boys, how's your new boyfriend? When will we get to meet him?” Jensen's expression falls and his mother's heart sinks. “What happened?”  


Jensen blinks away his defeated look and smiles. “Nothing, Mom. Everything's fine.”  


His mom gives him her 'don't bullshit me' look so Jensen grabs more dishes to put away. Donna gently puts a hand on his arm. “I'm sorry. You don't have to tell me what happened. I just want you to be happy.”  


Jensen sighs and smiles tightly. “He lives near San Antonio. I live in L.A. it's never going to work.”  


Donna gives him a sad smile. “You really liked him, didn't you?”  


“Doesn't matter.” He shrugs. “It is what it is.”  


She hugs him for a while and kisses his cheek. “I love you, Jensen. I wish you would visit more often.”  


“Okay Mom. Love you, too.”

* * *

  


Jensen's poring over maps and zoning laws and code requirements and Morgan Manufacturing memos and actively ignoring Jared's text and email when his phone rings with the Emperor's theme. The last thing he needs is Malcolm McDowell being a douche this morning. He takes a breath and smiles before answering, “Good morning, Mr. McDowell. What can I do for you today?”  


“Have you found Morgan his land?” McDowell demands without offering a greeting.  


“No, sir, not yet. Although I do have a call scheduled with him in fifteen minutes to narrow his specifics.”  


“You made him this promise, Ackles. If he pulls his account because you can't deliver, your little department will pay for it.”  


Jensen swallows his angry retorts and forces another smile. “I know I'll find exactly what Morgan's looking for, sir.”  


“You will or you'll be looking for work.”  


Jensen miraculously resists the urge to hurl his phone across the room as his boss hangs up.

  


“Tell me your minimum land requirements and your maximum price,” Jensen pleads to Jeff Morgan only a few minutes later.  


“Have you found something?” the man asks eagerly, he's been looking for more than six months and he's getting desperate.  


Jensen moves anther map aside. “No. But I need different parameters. I need something your people and my staff have over looked.” He pulls up a satellite view of the area. “Jeff, it's right here, in front of me. I feel it.”  


Jeff Morgan sighs heavily over the line. “Jensen, I can give you until the end of the week. Then we're pulling out of Texas.”  


Jensen curses under his breath. “Where else would you consider building?”  


“If I have to, I'll start looking at the rust belt.”  


Jensen doesn't like it, he thinks he'll sound weak, but he's going to do it anyway. “Misha and Danneel can start a search in Michigan and Ohio immediately.”

* * *

  


Jensen spends Tuesday in the car, driving for hours searching for land that doesn't exist. He's stressed and exhausted and not in the mood to deal with calls from work, even though he knows he should check in. But, he knows if he hears one more demand he's going to snap and he doesn't want to do that to his staff.  


He stops at a decent looking diner and checks his email on his phone while he waits. Thankfully, Danneel has found a tract of land in northern Ohio and Misha found something that might be suitable in the Detroit area. Jensen doesn't want to think about traveling to Detroit.  


Alona sent him memos about three other clients and Jensen welcomes the distraction from the Morgan fiasco. He solves their issues by the time he's done with his meal and when the check comes, so does an email from Jared.  


Jensen stares at his inbox and curses. In dealing with his work demands, he's forgotten to call Jim Beaver and get new paperwork for their divorce. Jared must be wondering what's taking him so long. He notices there's an attachment which must mean that Jared drafted new papers. Perfect, he'll print them out at the hotel and drop them off at Jared's tomorrow.  


He skips the email and opens the attachment. A smile brightens his face immediately. Instead of divorce papers, he finds wedding pictures. There are two of him and Jared and one of him dancing with Grandma Padalecki.  


The waitress returns to pick up the check folder and says, “Well, that must be some good news. That's the first smile I've seen on you since you sat down.” Her words remind Jensen of how happy he'd been at the wedding.  


* * *

  


Back at the hotel, he calls Jared. “Hey, man, thanks for those pictures, they made my day. Sorry I didn't get back to you yesterday.”  


“Don't worry about it. I know how busy you are. Any luck finding the land?”  


“No, and if I don't, Morgan could pull his contract and I'll be out of a job,” he replies sounding bitter and frustrated.  


“Shit, Jensen, I'm sorry.”  


“You know, I developed that whole department. I hand picked the personnel, I landed the clients, I doubled McDowell's profits over five years. And now one lousy piece of land could fuck it all up.” he tosses a pen across the room in frustration.  


“Jensen, I--”  


“It's bullshit. McDowell seems to have forgotten about all the other clients I brought to the firm. Aw, fuck, maybe he's realized that I've trained Danneel and Misha so well that he doesn't need me anymore. If he cuts me loose, he opens up a nice chunk of money. God dammit. Morgan isn't even demanding that much, but if it's not zoning codes it's land use restrictions.” He pauses and sighs heavily. “Shit, sorry. You don't want to hear my bullshit problems.” He clears his throat and continues, “I've kinda been too busy to get the new set of papers out to you. I can drop them off tomorrow.”  


“Don't worry about it, okay?” Jared says in a soothing voice. “I can come get them from you if that makes it easier. Whenever you want, I've got softball tomorrow night, but we can meet before that or even after if you want. Or heck, we can wait until Thursday if that helps.”  


Jensen sighs at how accommodating Jared is being. Divorces are supposed to be messy and difficult. Spending millions on land should be easy. The only thing difficult about divorcing Jared is that Jensen wishes he didn't have to.  


“Yeah,” he says absently, “I'll call you when I get the papers so we can work out when to meet. Wait, no scratch that. I can drop them off anytime. You'll just need to sign them and mail them back. You don't have to be home. I'll do that. I'll slip them in your door or mailbox or whatever and you mail them. Thanks.” Jensen hangs up before Jared can reply.

* * *

  


Jared's suddenly unsure of his plan. It's late and Jensen already sounded so worn out, but Jared has already driven all the way into San Antonio. He's got to knock on the door.  


“Jared.” Jensen blinks at him like if he does it enough Jared will disappear. “I thought I told you I didn't have the papers” He walks back into the room expecting Jared to follow.  


“I'm not here for the papers,” Jared holds up the six packs he's carrying to help him explain. “You sounded pretty stressed and I thought you could use a beer. And I've been told I'm a great listener, so go ahead and vent. I'll listen and drink beer.” Jensen's hair is damp from a shower and he's wearing a Captain America t-shirt and pajama pants, which makes Jared sigh. “You were going to bed. I'm sorry. I, well, you sounded like you... you know what, keep the beer, I'll go and let you get some sleep.”  


Jensen drags a hand over his face as Jared puts one of the six packs on the small dresser. “Wait, Jared. I'm sorry. I'm not trying to be an asshole.”  


“I didn't think you were.” Jared figures that if he gets Jensen off the subject of his job, the guy might relax. “Hey, how was the baptism?”  


Jensen smiles at him, sad and wistful. “Josh made me godfather.”  


“Hey, congrats, that's great. Just don't let yourself get all fat and start speaking Sicilian.”  


Jensen can't help but chuckle at the lame joke. “Thanks, I'll do my best not to.” He opens a beer and hands it to Jared before taking one for himself. “I hope he's not trying to make me feel more guilty.”  


“Guilty?”  


“For living in L.A.,” he explains. “I miss out on a lot of family stuff. I try to make it back to Dallas as often as I can. We skype and email, but it's not the same, ya know. And it's only been a couple months but the baby grew so much.”  


“I'm sure your brother meant it as a way to remind you of how important you are to them.”  


“Yeah, that's it.” Jensen snorts. “My mom asked about you.” Jared smiles at that, happy Jensen's family knows about him. “Got to see her all disappointed in me when I told we're breaking up. So that was great.”  


Jared knows his mother's reaction will be just as bad given that Jensen met and impressed the whole family. “Did you give her a reason?” He doesn't want to hear it, but since he's going to need one for his family he asks.  


Jensen stares at him a beat, then looks more defeated than before. He doesn't look at Jared as he answers, “You're not my type. Back when I had time to date, I dated arrogant, self-absorbed assholes. Guys like you,” he glances at Jared before continuing, “gorgeous, intelligent, and considerate, don't exist in L.A.”  


Jared quirks his brow in disbelief and deadpans, “Yeah, I've heard there was a shortage of good looking people in Hollywood.”  


There's a moment when Jensen wants to be annoyed, he was being honest after all, but Jared has diffused some of the tension. “It's a tragedy of epic proportions. The only decent guys are hiding in small Texas towns.”  


“Why do you live there if it makes you unhappy?” Jared asks, hoping it doesn't sound demanding or accusatory.  


“My job.”  


Jared huffs in irritation. “Good thing you're getting fired then. You can move back here.”  


“And we'll live happily ever after.” He smiles sardonically. “Sure, I'll be unemployed and we'll be broke, but there will be awesome sex, so yeah, I'm liking your plan.”  


Jared sees the sadness underneath Jensen's mocking tone and it makes him regret being sarcastic. “You could find a different job--”  


 _“I created my job_ ,” Jensen says tersely. “I don't expect you to understand, no one understands, but I took an idea and turned it into an entire division that employs over two dozen people and makes McDowell Group millions a year. I,” he stops himself as he hears his voice rising. “It's not just a job.” He finishes his beer and sets the empty bottle on the small table. He doesn't expect Jared to understand, how could a middle school teacher understand his world?  


“Jensen,” Jared waits for him to make eye contact before he goes on, “what you've done for McDowell is a huge accomplishment. It's a Fortune Five Hundred company and it sounds like that's partly due to you. You have every right to be proud of it. But it's a shame that it keeps you away from your family, because that seems to make you very unhappy. Sacrificing your personal life for your professional life is a bad trade off.”  


For a long moment, Jensen stares at him in disbelief. Then his brow furrows and he asks, “Why am I divorcing you?”  


Jared has to grin at that, but when he sees the affectionate smile Jensen is giving him, Jared's insides turn to jelly.  


“Thank you for coming down to see me and for listening to me bitch about my job,” Jensen says quietly and he holds Jared's gaze as he makes his way across the room.  


Jared shifts where he's seated on the bed, widening his legs, making room for Jensen to stand between them if he wants. Jensen's eyes haven't left his and they hold an intensity Jared hasn't seen in them before.  


“Anytime. Anything you need,” Jared says in a near whisper looking up Jensen standing right there, between his legs.  


Jensen's hands cup Jared's jaw to tilt his head back. His mouth opens like he's about to speak, but he doesn't. Instead, his thumb slowly rubs along Jared's jaw before he leans down to press his lips to Jared's.  


Jared runs his hands up the back of Jensen's legs to grip his butt in a firm squeeze. Jensen makes an approving sound into the kiss and gently tugs on Jared's hair. The angle is awkward and Jared is about to pull away to find a better position when his brain regains function. He kneads Jensen's ass again and realizes there is only a layer of thin pajama pants between him and Jensen's ass.  


A quick tug on the drawstring, and Jared is sliding the pants down. Jensen can't even react before Jared breaks their kiss in favor of getting a hand on Jensen's dick and sucking on the tip.  


“Jare,” Jensen manages to gasp as Jared releases his dick, stands, and peels off Jensen's shirt. Jared turns them and the momentum forces Jensen back on the bed, eyes wide with shock. Jared pulls his shirt over his head as he sinks to his knees in front of Jensen.  


He takes Jensen's cock in one hand and strokes, mouth watering as he watches it harden for him.  


“Jared,” Jensen repeats, slight sound of begging in his voice.  


Jared looks up at him. “Relax, I got you.” He sucks him down, sloppily, as far as he can, letting his hand work what he can't swallow. He continues his ministrations until Jensen is panting and canting his hips up to thrust into Jared's mouth. Then, because Jared had been really hopeful when he made his plan, he pulls a packet of lube and a condom from his pocket.  


He pulls off Jensen's cock to suck and lick at his balls. He grabs Jensen's legs and gently bends them up and out of his way. He spills some lube onto his fingers and licks across Jensen's hole, making the man jerk and curse, but that only encourages Jared to do it again before he eases a finger inside.  


“Fuck yes!” Jensen gasps, slapping the bed and pawing at the covers when Jared works that finger in further and crooks it just right.  


As Jared continues to prep Jensen and suck his cock, Jensen begins to make louder, more needy sounds. It's nearly enough to get Jared off just hearing him, but he's achingly hard and damn needy himself, so he forces himself to stop.  


He's still half dressed and has a tiny power trip over seeing Jensen before him, naked and spread and so desperate. Jensen's eyes are dark and he's panting as he watches Jared shove his jeans down just enough to free his cock. In a breath, Jared has rolled on the condom and is sliding in.  


Jensen's face scrunches in discomfort as Jared buries himself to the hilt. Jared bends down to kiss Jensen's mouth and jaw and neck until he feels the man begin to relax. Then Jared begins to slowly pull out. He wants to drag this out, make it last as long as possible, so Jared pushes in as slowly as he can making sure Jensen feels every inch of him. He wants to make Jensen fall apart over and over again. But, a panting, moaning Jensen is the hottest thing Jared has ever seen and when Jensen wraps a hand around his own cock and comes, Jared is close to losing his mind. He doesn't last much longer.  


He leaves Jensen sweating and panting on the bed, while he disposes of the condom and gets a warm wet cloth to clean up. Noticing that Jared has already zipped up, Jensen says, “You didn't even get undressed.”  


Jared hands him the wash cloth. “Amazing sex doesn't always require nudity,” he replies with a smirk.  


“But you're staying, right?”  


Jensen's soft voice tugs at Jared. “Yeah, of course," he answers and begins to remove his jeans. "You know I'm a snuggler after sex.”  


* * *

  


When Jared wakes in the morning, it's to the smell of coffee and the sound of Jensen tapping on his keyboard. “Morning,” he says on a yawn as he stretches.  


Jensen smiles brightly at him. “Morning. I made coffee.” He points to the room's tiny coffee maker. “And the hotel has a complimentary breakfast if you want some.”  


Jared pulls on his jeans and says, “Thanks, but I've got to go. I've got to get to work.” He notes Jensen's confused expression and adds, “I paint houses in the summer. It sucks, but it helps pay the bills.”  


Jensen nods. “Grab some food on your way. Growing boy like you should always have breakfast.” He gets up from the small work space and pours a cup of coffee for Jared who accepts it thankful smile.  


After taking a sip Jared says, “Check out of here and come stay with me for the rest of your trip.”  


Jensen shakes his head, a fond smile on his face. “Jared.”  


“Shut up, you know you want to. I'll leave a key under the mat in case you get there before I'm finished for the day.” He's pleased with the grin he put on Jensen's face and joins him by the desk to kiss him goodbye when he catches a glimpse of the screen. Satellite photos of the area near his town are on display. “Hey, is that...?”  


“Yeah,” Jensen answers. “I'm looking for this address.” He holds up a post it note for Jared.  


Jared makes a face as he reads it. “You're missing a number. That address doesn't exist.” Jensen groans, but Jared leans over the laptop and scrolls down the screen. “But that,” he says pointing to several green rectangles plotted out on the screen, “is my grandma's farm.”  


Jensen rolls his eyes at him in a show of mock annoyance, but Jared kisses a smile onto his face. “I'm serious Jensen, stay with me until you leave for L.A..”  


Jensen hates the way regret churns in his stomach as he watches Jared walk out the door.  


* * *

After a brief phone call, Jim Beaver sends Jensen a pdf of the divorce documents which he prints at the hotel. He can't bring himself to sign them, though. Signing them feels like a permanent good bye to Jared and Jensen does not want that. Maybe dragging this out is stupid, he thinks, but giving up Jared completely is stupid, too.  


Especially after being struck with inspiration that morning.  


Jensen spends the rest of the morning researching and visiting city hall. He gets answers to all his questions and calls Danneel and Misha to tell them about his plan of attack.  


It stuns them into silence.  


“Guys? What do you think?” he asks when he can't take the quiet any longer.  


“I think it's a huge risk,” Misha replies. “I wouldn't do it. But that being said, you are braver than me and quite possibly the only person who could pull this off.”  


“Yeah,” Danneel agrees. “It sounds perfect. I really hope this doesn't blow up on you.”  


“Not exactly the vote of confidence I was hoping for, guys,” Jensen says, feeling tension building in his chest.

 

* * *

  


It's early afternoon, the sun is high in the sky and it's hot enough to fry eggs on the asphalt.  


He the appreciates the breeze that's cooling the porch while he waits for his knock to be answered. He's enjoying the view and the quiet when the door opens. “Why hello, Jensen. What a pleasant surprise! What brings you here today?”  


Jensen gives Jared's grandmother his best smile and says, “Ma'am, I'd like to buy your farm.”


	7. Chapter 7

No one ever called Miriam Padalecki stupid. She was sweet, sensible but a mother bear if anyone dared to hurt her family. Which is why, after listening to Jensen explain the bid to buy her farm, she asks, “Is this some game to win Jared?”  


Taken aback by her question, Jensen shakes his head. “No, ma'am. I care about Jared, but this is strictly business. Don't let his relationship with me color your decision. While it's true I wouldn't have come to your farm if I didn't know him, the land meets all of Mr. Morgan's requirements and the town could definitely use the economic boost this project brings.”  


She studies him for a moment then says, “You know, he never brought anyone to meet the family before. I thought maybe he was afraid to be who he really is or he was afraid of what we would think. Now, I think it was because he was waiting to bring you by.”  


Jensen shakes his head. “No, ma'am. Jared and I just met a few weeks ago --”  


“I know,” she says, interrupting him. “Which shows how highly he thinks of you.”  


Her statement makes Jensen shift uncomfortably in his chair. He doesn't know what else to say to keep Jared out of the negotiation. His gut is telling him that this is going to end badly.  


“This Morgan Micro-what have you, are they a good company? Good people, I mean?”  


“Yes, ma'am,” Jensen answers with such sincerity that she doesn't doubt him.  


“Then, if he agrees to my conditions, you have yourself a deal.”  


Jensen breathes a sigh of relief now that he's sure he has a deal. Smiling he says, “I'm sure we will meet any contingencies you want.” He takes out a pad of paper and a pen. “Let's make a wish list and I'll see that it gets done.”  


Miriam pats his hand as she gets up from the table. She retrieves the pitcher of tea from the counter and refills their glasses. She's too busy thinking to hear Jensen's thanks. “I can ask for anything?”  


Jensen nods. “Anything. It's my job to make you happy.”  


She grins mischievously. “Well then, let's have some fun.”  


Her requests are reasonable for the most part. She wants the entrance for the construction and the factory to be on the north end so traffic doesn't go past the farmhouse. A few of the other requests are odd, but manageable but then she adds, “What about you? You want anything?”  


Unsure of what she means, Jensen looks at his still full glass of iced tea and says, “No ma'am, I'm fine.”  


“Sweetie, you just helped me win the lottery. Are you sure there isn't something we can add that's for you?”  


He thinks of Jared. The wish of _'I get to keep your grandson'_ crosses his mind, but instead he says, “Ma'am, closing this deal is enough to make me happy.”  


Miriam shrugs. “Okay. Well, think it over and while you hammer out the details with Mr. Morgan, I'll call the kids. You can make the pitch to them tonight.”  


“Yes, ma'am,” Jensen repeats, nervous about selling the idea to the entire Padalecki family.  


* * *

  


Jensen gathers his notes and excuses himself to the porch to make his call.  


“Jensen, tell me some good news,” Jeff Morgan demands sounding nearly as nervous as Jensen feels.  


“If you meet her contingencies, the land is yours,” Jensen replies with a smile.  


In his office in Denver, Jeff groans. Contingencies always end up costing thousands. “Well, let's hear them.”  


“She wants the five acres surrounding the house and the entrance to the factory to be on the north end.”  


Those buildings sit on land he wouldn't need, so he agrees. “Simple enough, done. What else?”  


“Trees. You have to plant trees along the property line so the factory can't be seen from the house.”  


Confused, Morgan wrinkles his brow. “Okay, trees. We can do that. What else?”  


“You have to sponsor a team in every recreation league this year.”  


Now, Jeff is shaking his head. “Is she serious? What does that even mean?!”  


Jensen takes a deep breath. “Uniforms for a team in each the boys and girls little league, soccer league and the adult softball league.”  


Jeff quietly thinks about this demand. “Does she know that those things are tax deductible?”  


“She doesn't care,” Jensen explains. “If Morgan MicroDynamics doesn't sponsor the teams this year, before the factory is completed, there's no deal.”  


Jeff wants to laugh, these are the strangest demands he has ever heard. “Okay, I'll have my assistant contact the city and make the arrangements.”  


Jensen smiles. “There's more.”  


“Of course there is. Let's hear them.” Jeff leans back in his chair but takes a note pad off his desk to jot down anything he thinks he won't remember.  


Jensen explains the other small demands Miriam has insisted upon and Jeff finds the list as intriguing as it is entertaining.  


Jensen is more nervous about the last item, than he is about selling the idea to Jared's entire family. If Jeff says no, it's could cost Jensen everything. “A job. For me, at this location.”  


“What?” Jeff chuckles. “Are you serious?”  


The man's laugh breaks Jensen's resolve. He can't go through with it. “The deal doesn't hinge on it. She'll still sell. I just, uh, yeah. I'll tell her it didn't work out.”  


Jeff can hear the change in Jensen's voice. The deal is still standing but the job inquiry was serious. “Jensen, you know I can't afford to pay you what you make at McDowell and we don't even have a department similar to what you do. I can't --  


“Yeah. I get it. You're right. Don't worry. Like I said, she'll still sell.” Jensen feels nauseous at his foolishness. He silently prays Morgan won't mention this part of the conversation to McDowell or he'll definitely be out of a job.  


It occurs to Jeff exactly what Jensen was willing to risk to ask him for that job, so he asks, “Why would you want to leave McDowell?”  


Jensen fears answering this could end his career, but it's the only way to get everything he wants so he plays his best card. “Honestly, I love my job with McDowell Group, but I've accomplished all I can there. I want a new challenge. And, I hate to admit this, but my marriage has no chance if I stay in L.A. I can't ask Jared to leave his family behind, and I can't come here unless I have the guarantee of a job.”  


“I'm sorry to hear that, kid. From experience, I can tell you that one person shouldn't give up everything for the other. It's not healthy,” Jeff replies. He taps his pen on his notepad before adding, “I'll look at the numbers and see what we can do.”  


“Thanks, Jeff. As soon as you confirm the other contingencies --”  


“It's a done deal, Jensen. Obviously, we can't begin the landscaping, but my assistant, Gloria, is on the phone with city hall to begin the sponsorships. Get me the numbers we need and we'll get started on those, too.”  


Jensen feels a huge weight lifted from him. “I'll get you those numbers before the end of the business day and I'll call you after Mrs. Padalecki tells her family.”  


* * *

  


Miriam tells Jensen that her four children and their spouses will be there by six that evening, which allows Jensen just enough time to get the information Jeff Morgan needs. As he drives to city hall, Siri reads a text from Jared. _Forgot I have softball double header. Won't be home til nine. Let yourself in._  


Jensen groans. He doesn't want to leave without explaining himself, but he doesn't have enough time for Jared now that the deal has been made. Remembering the divorce papers, Jensen decides he can drop them off with a quick note and call Jared once he has more time.  


Now, standing at Jared's door, Jensen doesn't know what to write. He can't tell Jared about the deal until Miriam has told her kids. He can't write 'don't sign the paperwork', that idea definitely requires an actual conversation. _Shit,_ he thinks, _I can't sit here all day._  


He turns the envelope over and writes: _don't have time now. I'll call you. J_ He reads it over. “Crap, that's terrible. That's not what I should...” he mutters to himself. He's about to scratch out his note when his phone interrupts his musing. It's Danneel. “Shit!” he says to no one. “I forgot to call the damn office.”  


He slides his finger across the screen. “Danneel, doll face, what can I do for you?”  


Danneel is silent for a moment, then she slowly begins to speak. “That sounded like Happy Jensen.” She pauses. “Please tell me you're 'Happy I just made a zillion dollars Jensen' and not 'Happy I just got laid Jensen'.”  


“What if I'm both?” he grins, getting back in the rental car and starting it in order to get some cool air.  


“Sweet Jesus. She was willing to sell?!”  


“And Morgan was happy to buy,” he answers with his trademark easy confidence. He can hear Misha in the background praising some deity Jensen never heard of and it thrills him that his team is so happy. “Hey, don't crack open the bubbly yet. We still have work to do.”  


“Yeah, but we're not going to Detroit or Cleveland in the winter. That's reason enough to celebrate,” Misha says into the phone over Danneel's shoulder and whoops into the air.  


Jensen can picture their happy and relieved expressions and he smiles. Maybe it's good that he's not leaving them.  


As he's sitting in front of Jared's house giving them directives, his happiness begins to ebb. The Morgan project is basically done which means he's going to have to find another multi-million dollar client for McDowell Group and start all over. Spend six more months jumping through hoops for McDowell and the client.  


Jensen wonders just how little money he needs to quit McDowell and prays that Morgan MicroDynamics will consider offering him something close to it.

 

* * *

Back at the Padalecki farm, Jensen reviews the paperwork from Morgan MicroDynamics. Once Jeff saw the various maps of the land, he agreed to the price and all of Miriam's contingencies. All but one, that is. Jensen tries not to let his disappointment show. He knew there wasn't much chance of Jeff hiring him, but that hadn't stopped him from hoping, from making plans to tell Jared, or from imagining a life in this small town.  


He shakes the defeat from his mind. Right now, he needs to make sure that Miriam's family understands that they got the best deal he could get them.  


“I'm sure you all remember Jared's friend Jensen,” Miriam says with a nod toward Jensen. “He's here to talk to you tonight as a courtesy to me.” There's a quiet murmur from those gathered in the room, but they are silenced with a look. “Before he begins, I want to remind you all that this is my decision. You are only here because I respect your opinion, but that doesn't mean I have to listen to it. My mind is already settled. Jensen is here to present you with some facts so that you know everything that went into my decision.” She turns to the man standing next to her and nods, “Jensen.”  


“Thank you, Mrs. Padalecki,” he says as he moves to take her place in front of the family. 

“Your town is dying. There are four boarded up store fronts on Main Street and I don't know how many other businesses are closed or close to being closed. Your best and brightest move away upon graduation and don't return to raise their families here. Soon, this will be just another ghost town.”  


“I know none of you want to give up the gorgeous family farm. You grew up here, you were married here, your children were married here. That's why keeping the house, the barns, and the five acres it sits on are part of this deal.”  


He distributes rough sketches of the factory and its location on the grounds along with the price per acre and Miriam's conditions. “You want that tradition to continue for your grandchildren as well, but with nothing in town to keep them here, your children are going to need to move elsewhere.”  


“The factory Morgan MicroDynamics wants to build on this land will employ two hundred people directly. From managers to line workers to engineers in research and development. This number does not include the construction process or any support staff. Nor does it include the higher demand for services in your town; grocers, doctors, teachers. Morgan MicroDynamics is going to require more.”  


It's a good deal. He knows it's a better price than they'd get for farm land alone, but Jensen braces himself for their arguments.  


There's a moment of bustling, people talking quietly amongst themselves and then Jensen hears a question he hadn't expected.  


“Is this why you're dating Jared?” Sherri Padalecki is glaring at him. “Did you go to the wedding and everything else, just so you could get this deal?”  


The vinegar in her voice makes Jensen step back. “No! No, I didn't even have Morgan as I client when I met Jared.”  


“So you're saying this has nothing to do with you and Jared?” Sherri's voice is steely and full of doubt.  


Jensen takes a breath. “It absolutely does not. Do I think it will help Jared? Yes. The same way it will help the rest of the town. Does it help me? Yes, because my job is to find a location for Morgan's factory. But other than that? This has nothing to do with Jared and me.”  


Sherri squints at him for another minute. She doesn't look pleased with his answer. But, since she can't think of another argument, she nods in acceptance.  


There are a few other questions and Jensen handles what he can and promises to get answers for the ones he can't. By the end of the meeting, Jensen has arranged an appointment for Jeff Morgan and Miriam Padalecki to sign the necessary paperwork.  


* * *

  


Arriving home after his double-header softball game, Jared sees no lights on in his house. There's no rental car parked in his drive which means no Jensen. He wishes he wasn't so disappointed. Their plans, well his plan, wasn't set in stone; he knows that, but he'd been looking forward to seeing Jensen. Which he realizes is stupid once he sees the paperwork tucked against the door.  


He tosses the envelope onto his coffee table and flops onto the couch. _Thank god Jensen is sensible_ , Jared thinks to himself. At least Jensen isn't trying to force a one night stand into something more. They are not going to have a relationship, Jensen's career wont allow it and, Jared reminds himself, they've only just met. Sure, they get along well, but once Jensen finds the land he needs, he won't be coming back to Jared.  


Suddenly hit with exhaustion, Jared grabs a beer and heads for his shower. All he wants is to wash off the hours of sweat and dirt coating his body and sleep.

* * *

  


It's late and Jensen has to make the drive into San Antonio to catch the red eye to Los Angeles. He knows he doesn't have a minute to spare if he hopes to make the flight, but his instinct tells him to call Jared. Jensen doesn't have time for the conversation he wants to have, but he needs to tell Jared about the deal himself.  


The call goes straight to voice mail and Jensen considers that a blessing. “Jared, hey, it's Jensen. I've got to fly back to L.A. tonight. I, uh, found some land for Morgan. And, before you hear about it from someone else, it's your grandma's farm.” He pauses because there's a lot more he wants to say, needs to say, but he doesn't want to leave it on voice mail. “I'll call you as soon as I can, okay?” He hangs up hating that he sounded like a nervous kid and wondering if it was stupid to care what Jared thought.  


* * *

  


In the morning, Jared doesn't want to get out of bed. He has the day off because there aren't that many houses that need painting in his town, and he had hoped he'd be spending the day with Jensen. Sadly, that doesn't seem to be something that will happen, so Jared reluctantly stretches and gets up.  


He gets his breakfast together and goes to eat it in front of the television. When he pushes the envelope Jensen left to the side to make room for his giant bowl of Cheerios, it slides to the floor.  


As he retrieves it, he sees the note Jensen scrawled on it. Reading it, he wonders why Jensen didn't call last night. He munches down a spoonful of cereal and grabs his phone. “Hmm, three missed calls,” he says to himself. Two are from his mother and one is from Jensen.  


The first voice mail is his mother sounding bitter. _“Jared, it's your mother. Call me.”_ Jared whistles. _Not when you sound like that, mom._  


He skips the next message from his mom in favor of listening to Jensen's about buying Grandma's farm and heading back to L.A.. He slumps back into the couch as the tumblers fall into place. The message explains why his mom sounded angry, why Jensen dropped off the papers and why he didn't stay. Jensen doesn't need him anymore.  


It stings. Jared isn't happy that whatever he and Jensen had is over, but he tells himself it was just a fling, a one night stand that lasted a few extra nights. It was not a relationship. He should feel happy for Jensen; the guy had been worried about losing his job and now he won't. Jared tries not to remember how he had spent yesterday daydreaming about Jensen losing his job and moving back to Texas. He sighs and wonders if it's too early to call Jensen and congratulate him.  


* * *

  


With his body still on Texas time, Jensen wakes up before his alarm. He figures it's for the best since he had been gone for over a week so he has plenty to do. He opens his curtains to admire the view from his apartment; the view of the parking lot and the building next door. He chuckles as he remembers how impressed he was with Jared's house and how Jared hadn't believed him. He should take a picture of his view and send it to him, he thinks. Next, he's grinning stupidly as he takes the picture and types _my gorgeous view._  


It's as if a thousand thoughts hit him at once. Jared had sent wedding pictures. He should print one for his desk at work in case McDowell visits his office, which he probably will because of the deal. The deal. He has a ton of paperwork to prepare. He has meetings to schedule. He has new clients to find. He needs coffee desperately.  


Jensen allows himself time for the Keurig to make his coffee and turn on his laptop. He opens his email and prints the picture of him and Jared at the wedding. He looks around his apartment for a suitable frame and the only one that's right has Mackenzie's graduation picture. “Sorry, sis,” he says as he slides his new picture over hers.  


He goes back to sort his email into 'work: must open now', 'work: lives depend on this', and 'stuff I actually want to read', when he finds an email from Jeff Morgan.  


Jensen stares at the screen. The message was sent to his private email after the meeting at the farm. His heart thunders at what those facts could mean. His finger hovers over the mouse button. Not knowing the contents of the email means there's still hope. Reading the email means that he needs to get back to the real world. He swallows and practically winces as he clicks to open it.

Re: The Last Contingency in the Purchase of the Padalecki Farm  


Jensen,  


Obviously this could not be addressed in the purchase offer. Morgan MicroDynamics would like to offer you the position of …

Jensen whoops and doesn't read any more. It doesn't matter, it's a new job. It means being less than a four hour drive from his family. It means blue sky, green grass and fresh air. It means no more Malcolm McDowell and working 24/7. Best of all, it means moving to a town where there's at least one guy willing to date him.  


Jensen spins in his chair. He sure nothing will wipe the smile from his face. He claps and rubs his hands together as he reads the rest of the email. Morgan wants him to be his expeditor for a third less pay than he's currently making. It's a third less without his commissions. Okay, Jensen thinks. It's a bit of a damp towel, but cost of living is much less and, he smiles looking at his newly framed picture, it has great perks.  


He replies to the email accepting the position immediately.  


However, if he's leaving McDowell, he's going to do it right. He checks the time, but decides to call the one person he confident can handle the job. “Hey, Danneel, I know it's early, but I want to take you to breakfast.”  


On the other end of the line, Danneel groans. “Fine. Give me an hour.”

* * *

  


At breakfast, Jensen convinces Danneel that she'll easily be able to take over his position. Their department is in order, the team is perfect, and McDowell wouldn't risk losing clients to replace her. Her job is safe, he assures her.  


Which is when she reminds Jensen that the moment he tells McDowell about his new job, he'll be fired. Jensen mulls that over for a minute before toasting her with his coffee. “Here's to my last eight hours at McDowell Group.”  


When he gets to the office, Jensen schedules an appointment with McDowell for the end of the day. Then he spends his day finishing everything for the Morgan deal and discreetly packing his office. 

 

It's difficult for him not to smile as Malcolm McDowell loses his temper and calls him every name in the book. There is no pleading for him to stay. There is no offer of more money. There's just yelling and empty threats and Jensen biting his cheek to prevent himself from laughing.  


He's wiped his laptop and his phone, but as he's returning them to human resources, he sees a text from Jared: _Congratulations and thank you for helping my grandma._ Jensen hurriedly forwards it to his personal account to remind him to call Jared when he gets home.


	8. Chapter 8

After leaving McDowell Group and joining Morgan MicroDynamics, the next two weeks of Jensen's life are more hectic than anything he's ever experienced. Jeff Morgan puts him to work immediately.  


There are permits to acquire, there are contractors to hire, and there's housing to find for the Morgan employees being transferred. Those tasks, on top of his own need to pack and move, leave Jensen with no time for himself. It's a week before he's scheduled to move when he finally calls his mom to tell her his big news.  


Donna Ackles' joy is palpable over the line and it helps buoy Jensen. He's happy that she's so thrilled to have him closer to home and it gives him more energy to pack. It also eases his anxiety over Jared.  


Jensen has emailed, called and texted Jared and hasn't gotten a response. It makes him sick to think that the deal, the job that is going to change his life, has probably cost him the chance with the person he was changing his life for.  


He hopes that he'll be able to salvage something when he sees Jared in person.  


* * *

  


  


As the Morgan MicroDynamics deal becomes a reality, changes occur all over Jared's town. Nearly every house on the market is purchased, which, for Jared, means spending every day painting for ten to twelve hours. The school has been registering new students for the upcoming school year and Jared's been told to hang up the gym teacher whistle and bone up on his grammar, he's finally going to be teaching English. An unexpected bright side to all of this is that even though Jared is being called by even more bill collectors, he knows he'll be able to pay them that fall.  


There's an odd sense of pride in Jared as he sees his town being revived. He knows Jensen is responsible for all of it. But that feeling is bittersweet, because no matter how great everything is around him, he's lost Jensen because of it.  


For nearly two weeks all of Jared's attempts at contacting Jensen have failed. His emails have bounced back. His calls get forwarded, but never returned. And his texts go unanswered. He tells himself that Jensen is too busy but that consolation leaves him feeling rejected.  


* * *

  


  


The day after the closing, Jensen drives out to the trailer that will serve as an office for him and the Morgan construction supervisor. It has power, it has air conditioning, it even has a coffee maker, but Jensen decides that he'll only use it part time. He can't be this far out, away from the town. He'll work out of his home office so that he can be more accessible to the other employees.

It's early evening by the time he's at the hardware store. He's buying some anchors to mount the giant white board for his home office when he hears a girl call out, “Jensen?”  


Jensen turns and his face lights up when he sees Megan Padalecki smiling at him. “Megan, hey, it's good to see you.” He opens his arms for a hug and she eagerly accepts.  


“Jensen, when did you get to town? I just asked Jared about you yesterday and he wasn't sure you were coming back for the closing.”  


She's smiling, looking honestly happy to see him, but Jensen isn't sure how to answer her. He's pretty sure Jared has wanted to avoid him. “Yeah, well, he didn't know because I haven't been able to get in touch with him.”  


Megan nods in understanding. “Yeah, he's been insanely busy with all the house painting he's had to do, because of you.” She grins ans shoves at his arm. Then a wide eyed look of understanding forms on her face. “You're here! Is that why your phone's not working?” At Jensen's confused look she continues, “When we tried to call you yesterday, your phone just kept ringing and ringing. Jared said it had be going to a message about forwarding or something. But yesterday? It just rang like fifty times.”  


Jensen squashes the urge to grab Megan and beg for details about Jared and his phone calls. But, he couldn't fight smile that was forming. “Yeah, he doesn't have my new number and like I said, every time I've called I get voice mail.”  


“Sounds like Jared,” Megan laughs. “But if you want to see him, he's playing softball at Bowie park. His game started at seven.”  


Checking his watch, Jensen grins to himself. It's only quarter after. “Thanks, Megan. I'll see you around, all right?” He gives her another hug and is out the door.

* * *

  


  


Jared hits a double, and the throw to second is close, but the loud whistling coming from the fans makes him think he hit a home run. He dusts some dirt from his shorts before looking at the stands.  


There, at the end of the bleachers, leaning casually against the metal railing, is a guy that almost looks like Jensen. He's in baggy faded jeans, a faded Dallas Cowboys t shirt, aviator sunglasses and he's sucking on a cherry sno-cone. Jared briefly forgets he's in the middle of game until the crack of the bat snaps him out of his stare. The ball goes foul and Jared goes back to staring at the guy. The guys who's now smirking at him. The guy who is most definitely Jensen and Jared thinks _when the hell did he get to town and how the hell did he know how to find me?_  


Jared grins and a wide smile breaks across Jensen's face.  


When he finally crosses home plate, Jared forgoes the dugout and heads to the end of the fence. Jensen is there, waiting for him with a smile. “Nice hit,” Jensen says. His lips are red and glistening from the sno-cone making Jared nearly forget to speak.  


“Thanks,” Jared replies reluctantly tearing his eyes from those lips. “What're you doing here?”  


“I'm watching my sexy as all fuck husband score a double,” he answers in a low voice so only Jared can hear. Then he reaches over the fence and tugs Jared's shirt to bring him in for a kiss.  


It's quick, but the taste of Jensen's cold, sweet lips makes Jared want more. Unfortunately, Jensen lets go and leans back. “How –?” Jared's mind is bustling with questions, but his brother calls him back to the game. Their team has to take the field.  


“Go play,” Jensen tells him. “I'll be over here when it's over.”  


Jared plays the longest inning of his life. When the game is finally over, he skips beers with the boys in favor of finding Jensen. It takes a minute as the small crowd clears, but Jared finds him standing at the end of the bleachers holding two plastic cups of beer.  


“One of those for me?” he asks.  


Jensen holds one out for him. “Good game.”  


“Thanks.” Jared nearly finishes the beer in one drink. “How'd you know where to find me?”  


“Ran into Megan. She said you had a game tonight.”  


Jared isn't over the fact that Jensen is actually in front of him. He'd been trying for two weeks to talk to the guy and finally he's right there. “Did you come back for the closing? How long will you be in town? Where are you staying?”  


Jensen nods. “I did come back for the closing. But...” He takes a quick look around. “Do you have to stay? Or can we go?”  


“No. Let's go. You wanna come to my place?” Jared asks not caring at all if he sounds eager.  


Jensen stands. “Lead the way, man.”

* * *

  


When they get to Jared's house, Jared hands Jensen a beer and the remote and begs for a quick shower. He slips on some shorts and an old t-shirt after his shower and goes to join Jensen on the couch. He only makes it a step into the room before Jensen crosses it and is kissing him again.  


Jensen's mouth is cold and tastes like beer but his body is hot and hard as his hands move over Jared's back then drift to the hem of his t-shirt. “Fuck, Jared, missed you,” he whispers into Jared's neck, kissing him below his ear.  


“You too,” Jared murmurs back, gripping Jensen's ass and tugging him close. His brain is telling him to slow down and ask the questions that are floating around demanding answers. His heart is kicking him and bracing for the future ache, but the rest of his body is telling him to enjoy this while he can.  


While he's distracted with his internal debate, Jensen peels off Jared's shirt. “Fucking love your body, Jared.” He mouths at Jared's collarbone and kisses and nips his way across Jared's broad chest. Then, Jensen gracefully slips to his knees and tugs Jared's shorts down. His hand is instantly on Jared's cock and he rubs the crown over his lips. “God, I want you so much.” He tongues at the slit before gently taking the head into his mouth. He swallows Jared's cock tortuously slow and Jared moans. He combs his fingers through Jensen's hair as the other man begins to bob up and down. Jensen's hands grip and squeeze Jared's ass, urging him to rock into Jensen's mouth. Jared feels the head of his dick hit the back of Jensen throat, he feels the flutter of Jensen swallowing around him, then Jensen moans and the vibrations set Jared off and he comes without giving Jensen any warning.

Less than an hour later and they're naked and curled around each other in Jared's bed. Jared at once loving and hating the ache that tomorrow is going to remind him of Jensen.  


Although it's late, and he knows Jared worked all day before softball and sex, Jensen doesn't like how quiet the guy is.  


“You know I called you,” Jensen admits quietly. “It always went to straight to voice mail.”  


Jared grabs his phone off the nightstand and scrolls through recent calls. “Don't mean to bust you, but I don't see your name on here.”  


Jensen rolls his eyes and grabs the phone from Jared's hand. “I've got a new number, you idiot.” He taps on it and enters his name and pretends not to be embarrassed over the number of times his number is repeated on the list.  


Taking his phone back, Jared sheepishly mumbles, “Oh,” and is secretly quite pleased and not because he thought that number was a debt collector..  


Jensen peeks at the clock. He has plenty more he wants to say to Jared, there's a lot to explain, but, he yawns, he's so tired. “Would it be all right if I stayed?”  


Jared wraps an arm around him. “I'd be mad if you didn't,” he whispers into Jensen's shoulder.

* * *

  


In the morning, Jared waits in the living room for Jensen. He has coffee and toast and just enough strength to hide his breaking heart. Jensen's been the best thing to happen to Jared in a long time, and Jared doesn't want them to end with bad feelings.  


Jensen's smiling and looking a little nervous when he joins Jared for breakfast. He thanks Jared for the coffee and then asks, “What time do yo have to get to work? Do you have a minute to talk?”  


Jared checks his watch even though he knows he has over an hour before he's expected at work. “Yeah, I guess I could spare you a minute or two.”  


“Thanks. Uh, do you have something I could write on?” Jensen asks as he looks around for a pen.  


Jared grabs a notepad from the desk and sees the envelope with the divorce papers. He sighs. He better give those to Jensen before he forgets. “Yeah, here. And you probably want these, too.”  


Jensen grabs the notepad and stares at the envelope but doesn't take it. “Can you hold onto those?” he asks as he scribbles something onto the paper. He tears off the sheet and folds it in half. “I took your advice,” he begins, glancing up at Jared who looks confused. “I quit my job.”  


Jared's mouth opens in surprise but Jensen doesn't let him speak. “I work for Morgan MicroDynamics, now. I'm not making as much, but I think I'll like it more.” He shrugs a little but Jared is still speechless. “So, yeah, that's why I have a new number and new email; I had to relocate.” He hands Jared the piece of paper. “That's all my info,” he says with a nod to the paper.  


Jared unfolds the sheet and recognizes the address. Jensen doesn't live that far from Jared's school. “You live here, now?” he asks slowly as he processes this new awesome detail.  


“Yeah,” Jensen answers quietly because he has more to say and Jared's slowness is scaring him. “I don't want those,” he says pointing to the divorce papers. “I don't want a divorce.”  


“What?!” Truly stunned, Jared looks from him to the papers and back.  


“I don't want to end things with you. We don't have to be 'married' exactly,” Jensen says, making the air quotes on the word married. “But I want to date you and only you and people break up too easily these days. If we had that,” he points to the divorce papers, “to kind of hold us together, to make sure we tried before we gave up. I think we could work.”  


Jared blinks and shakes his head. “You want to stay married?”  


“It's not about the job,” Jensen quickly assures him. “I'll tell Morgan the truth if you want me to.”  


He pauses and meets Jared's eye. “I don't have to fall much further to be in love with you, Jared,” Jensen says, looking both nervous and hopeful. But then he steps back and adds, “Please think about it. And come over tonight when you're done with work, okay? Just promise to think about it.” He's out the door before Jared has a chance to say anything.  


* * *

  


Jensen spends the rest of the morning sick with nerves. He hates himself for asking Jared to stay married. He's going to think it's because of the job and that Jensen's lying and that he doesn't have feelings for him and Jensen forces himself to breathe. He wishes he could call Danneel and have her laugh at him until he'd get indignant with her.  


He doesn't have a friend like that here. The only person Jensen can talk to is Jared, so he does, in a text because he is too much of a wreck to talk in person.  


XXXXX  


Jared spends the morning in the best mood of his life. He can't believe that Jensen is going to live in the same town. Jensen wants to be more than just some guy. He wants to be Jared's boyfriend. They're going to do boyfriend stuff and Jared tells himself he's reverted to being a teenager high on their first love. And, he's pretty okay with that. Jared smiles as he thinks that the most confident man he ever met looked pretty nervous as he nearly admitted to being in love with Jared.  


He considers texting Jensen to ask if he could bring anything when they get together that night, mostly as an excuse to interact with the guy, but a text from Jensen arrives before he gets the chance.  


_Sorry I left without giving you a chance to say anything. Of course I'll sign the papers if that's what you want._  


Jared sees it for what it is, Jensen is giving him a way out. But that's not what Jared wants. He grins and types: _I **WANT** to christen your new house._  


Across town, Jensen laughs. He wants to ask Jared how he does that, how Jared is able to give him exactly what he needs right when he needs it. _Best house warming idea ever._

* * *

  


When Jared arrives at Jensen's house without the paperwork, Jensen is more than just relieved, he's hopeful. He welcomes Jared in and gratefully accepts the bottle of wine that is probably supposed to be the real house warming gift. “Let me put this in the kitchen then I'll show you around.”  


Jared looks around the living room while he waits. Jensen still has a few boxes stacked neatly in a corner, but he's set family photos on the mantle over the fireplace. There's a lump in his throat when he sees the one of the two of them from Russell's wedding. He can't believe it's framed and with the rest of Jensen's family as if he's part of it, too.  


Jared's thoughts are interrupted when Jensen returns to the room. “While I was in the kitchen I realized you don't really need a tour since you painted this place, didn't you?”  


“Yeah.” Jared's response sounds distracted. He turns to face Jensen and says, “Just so you know, I don't have to do any more falling. I'm, I'm there. So whenever you fall the rest of the way, just know I'll be, yeah, I'm there.”  


Jensen can't believe Jared said that and he doesn't care why Jared said it. But since he can't seem to form words, he settles for kissing Jared.  


The living room is christened shortly after.  


* * *

  


  


The summer months are spent in a blissful honeymoon stage. They rarely spend a night apart. But since Jensen still has to work out of his house and Jared's schedule varies daily, they don't think they should move in together.

Jensen helps the family move Jared's grandmother moves into a senior living complex. She claims it's what she wants and Jared's aunt takes over the family farm turning it into a bed and breakfast. Miriam insists on having Jared and Jensen join her for dinner at the center. Jared squeezes Jensen's hand every time she introduces them as “My grandson Jared and his Jensen.”

  


Jared didn't think it was possible to fall harder for Jensen but he does when he finally meets the Ackles family. Watching Jensen holding his godson turns Jared's heart to jelly. When they leave, Donna hugs Jared extra long and with tears in her eyes thanks him for bringing Jensen home. Jared just smiles and hugs her back because he doesn't trust his voice at all. 

  


When school begins in fall, the new demands on Jared's time adds stress to their relationship. Jared is out, the staff knows he's gay, but he's not comfortable making his relationship with Jensen public. Jensen isn't aware it's an issue until it's Homecoming and Jared tells him he doesn't want him to be there. In order to understand, Jensen tells himself it's Texas and small town, but it still hurts.  


It hurts more a week later when, while they're at a football game, he sees a teacher trying to set up Jared with her gay brother. Jensen can't ignore the jealousy he feels watching the man try to flirt with Jared so he leaves.  


When Jared comes over that night, he apologizes and tells Jensen that he'd never cheat on him.  


“I know,” Jensen says quietly. “But the teachers are okay with you being gay, they're obviously okay with you dating if they're trying to set you up with somebody. So I guess that means you're not okay with me.”  


In the past, he's broken up with guys for less, but this is Jared, so Jensen wants to find a way to work through this. “I guess I won't go to anymore school functions. But you've got to promise me you won't let them set you up with anyone. I don't care what you tell them, just please don't...” He didn't realize he was close to crying until his voice breaks. Embarrassed, he walks into his bedroom and shuts the door, leaving Jared alone in the other room.  


It's then that Jared realizes how much Jensen loves him. He's always thought he was the one that was deeper in love, but the pain in Jensen's eyes says otherwise. He's not sure how to fix things with Jensen, but when his eyes land of the framed picture of them, he gets an idea.

  


It's the following Monday night and the Cowboys are playing the Packers and, since Jensen has the better tv, they're settled on his couch for the game. There's still tension between them, but they can hide behind the game for now.  


During a commercial break, Jensen says, “I know this is going to sound weird but I'm missing that picture of us, from the wedding. I don't know what happened to it.”  


“I took it,” Jared replies like it's no big deal. “Yeah, I was going to print a copy of my own, but I didn't have a frame, so I took yours.”  


“You took mine.”  


“Yeah, look, I'll get you another copy and even frame it, but I took yours for now.”  


Jensen's staring at him incredulous. “Why did you take mine? Just print out your own.”  


“I will. But I needed it for my desk at work.”  


That gives Jensen pause. He can't believe what he's hearing. “You have that picture on your desk at school?”  


Jared nods and attempts to look nonchalant. “Wanted everyone to know I've got a hot boyfriend and that I'm not looking for any hook ups.”  


Jensen stares at him in shock. Tony Romo throws an interception and Jensen pays it no mind. Then he starts laughing. “I've got to have it back.”  


Jared relaxes hearing Jensen laugh. “I told you I'll get you another.”  


“No, I need that one,” Jensen keeps laughing. “My sister's picture is under ours. I've got to have that frame back.”  


“You put us in a used frame?” Jared tries to look affronted but Jensen's smiling fondly at him.  


“Did you really put it on your desk at school?” The way his voice sounds lets Jared know he's forgiven.  


“Yeah.”  


Jensen turns back to the game. “Wait 'til I tell Mackenzie you have her picture on your desk. She's going to think you _**love**_ her.” His mocking tone on the word love gets him tackled by Jared and they spend the rest of the game making out and not caring that the Cowboys lose.  


* * *

  


  


For Christmas they give each other silly random gifts. Jensen gives Jared a picture frame. Jared gives Jensen a Thor t-shirt. They're at Jared's house, as curled up on the couch as two guys their size can be, when Jared reaches a hand under the couch and pulls out one last present. Jensen sits up when he sees the small wrapped box. He looks at Jared and shakes his head. “Jared?”  


Jared shrugs. “What can I say? You were a really good boy this year and you deserve an extra present.”  


Jensen stares at the box with a strange smile on his face but he doesn't open it.  


“Open it,” Jared prompts with a nudge of his elbow.  


“Yeah. I will, but you should get us some of your grandma's cookies, first.”  


“Okay,” Jared says slowly looking at Jensen like he's crazy. But, he does what he's told and gets the tin of cookies and brings it back to the couch.  


Jensen immediately takes it from him and opens it to reveal a small wrapped box just a little bigger than the one Jared gave him. Surprised, Jared takes the box looking at Jensen in confusion.  


“What? You usually eat a couple of those every hour, so I hid it in there knowing you'd find it sooner or later.”  


“Can't argue with that. Open yours first.”  


Jensen tears off the shiny red paper and opens the box to find a set of keys on a small brass key chain that says HOME. “I want you to move in here,” Jared explains. “I don't want us to live apart anymore.”  


Jensen leans over and kisses him deeply. He keeps his hand on Jared's cheek when he breaks the kiss and whispers, “Open yours.”  


Jared rips open the wrapping paper to see the box holds their rings and a piece of paper. He looks to Jensen for an explanation. “I want to make it official.”  


Jared is surprised for a moment, but he shouldn't be. He and Jensen have been on the same page since they met, even if they didn't realize it. Smiling, he leans in for a kiss but stops to ask, “What's this?” He takes the paper from the box and unfolds it.  


“It's our reservation. I booked the farm for our anniversary. I figured it was the perfect day to renew our vows,” Jensen answers, taking Jared's hand in his. “So, Jared, will you marry me, again, sober, and the right way, I mean, in front of our friends and families at the farm?”  


“Yes, of course, absolutely,” he replies eagerly, pulling Jensen close and kissing him breathless. “Maybe this time we can have sex on the wedding night.”  


Jensen grins against Jared's neck. “I'll put it in the vows.”


End file.
